When the Future is Known
by EbonyBlack1
Summary: Slash. It's time for the past to be righted. 6 year old Harry will train with the help of new friends and ghosts from his past. Voldemort and Dumbledore are going down. Meet Ebony and Emory. Dumbledore!bashing independentHarry. Hiatus!
1. Ebony Black and Emory Lupin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Harry Potter. I do own Ebony Black and Emory Lupin who is based off one of my best friends- Jamie

**A/N: Recently Edited hopefully it's slightly better**

A/n: Hope you enjoy this story.

**July 13, 2003**

A little girl was sitting in a dark alley way, no older then eight year old, crying and muttering to herself while the rain soaked through her clothes and the wind blew hard and cold causing her to shiver.

"Cold... so cold. Why did I choose today to run away from that horrible place, why didn't I check the weather?" The little girl muttered with watering eyes while looking through her bag for the small worn coat she had brought with her. As she looked for the coat some of her favorite books fell out getting a little wet in the rain before she quickly shoved them back into the bag. The books, ruffled at the edges and tattered from use, were made by her favorite author J. K. Rowling.

This little girl's name was Ebony Black and she loved the Harry Potter series. She had tan skin and sapphire blue eyes. She had long black hair and a round face. She was dressed in rags, for that was all she got from the orphanage she stayed at, there were dirt stains and smudges on her clothes and face along with bruises. Her eyes were the most interesting thing about her. They showed a wisdom and darkness you would not see in most adults let alone eight year-old girls. Growing up in an orphanage many different things can happen. You can learn from it and do your best and almost anything to succeed, like Ebony, let the unfairness of it all turn you bitter, like most of the kids, or stay naive and not realize what the world holds waiting for you to take it.

Ebony was very smart for her age(not to mention most adults), but she mostly kept to herself never liking to be around the other children who acted like idiots. She enjoyed reading books, writing, and cooking. The orphanage had a small section filled with different books, but by the time she was four she had read them all. So she had to steal books in order to keep reading. She had stolen books from local book stores, but most of the time she would go to there nearby library and sit and read books and use the computers. She wasn't allowed to take books out of the library because she had no library card and she couldn't ask the orphanage caretaker to let her get a card because she didn't like children and hated Ebony especially.

The caretaker hated Ebony for one reason, one stupid reason. She didn't show emotions. The little girl scared her, and the other children. She never looked upset, or scared, or even happy, at least that's what they thought. Ebony smiled and laughed when happy and looked incredibly pissed when mad but she would never show these people those emotions, only friends and allies, though she had none at the moment. Ebony knew the world was not a kind place no matter where you were and she wouldn't show anything that could be use against her later, not even emotion.

Now why was this little girl whose knew more about the world, the changes made to it, the government, and everyday life then most adults be sitting in an alley way crying her eyes out. Simple, she had, had enough. The hateful old caretaker had hit her for the last time, she was leaving. Problem is, she didn't plan ahead like she normally does she just rushed into it and had no where to go. And there she would have stayed if she didn't her the strange and alluring voice calling out to her.

"Ebony," the soft voice called out to her and she looked around seeing no one.

"Who's there?" Ebony asked pulling a calm mask to her face, though inside she felt a raging fear.

"Ebony," the voice said again and a silvery figure appeared and Ebony gasped and scooted closer to the wall she sat against.

"Your... your a ghost." Ebony said shocked as the silvery lady hovered a few inches above the ground.

"Yes, I am." the lady said smiling. The lady had long straight hair down her back and a round face. Ebony thought she looked oddly familiar with her heart shaped face, and warm smile.

"Who are you and what do you want." Ebony asked feeling completely confused but know longer afraid.

"My name is Ameila Fox-Black. I'm your... your mother." The ghost said looking at Umoya with serious, but warm eyes.

"What!"

"Relax Ebony, and I will tell you everything, though thanks to those books of yours, you already know some of it." Ameila said putting a dome like shield up around them to keep the rain out with a simple flick of her ghostly wrist.

"Ebony, you are the daughter of Sirius Black."

"…WHAT?" Ebony said "But, that's just a book, and Sirius Black never had a daughter or wife for that matter."

"He most certainly did have a wife, me. You are his daughter and it is time that you go back to our world." Ameila said smiling

"Our world?" Ebony asked, already believing Ameila spoke the truth if only because she trusted her gut, which never steered her wrong.

"Yes, our world. You are neither in the right time period or the right world. You will be sent back to the time when Harry was 7 and you father was in Azkaban for 6 years."

"What do you want me to do? Why was I sent here in the first place?" Ebony asked completely confused, but excited by the thought of being one of her favorite character's daughter and willing to do anything to find a home and a father.

"Your magic brought you here. Even as a child you knew something was wrong when Sirius was sent to Azkaban. So you were brought here because your magic was trying to protect you and our family. What better way to do so, then to tell you what will happen if you and Emory do not return to our world." Ameila said.

"Emory?"

"She is the daughter of Remus Lupin. She was taken away from him when his wife, my twin sister, Amela died but later was returned when Sirius agreed to be co-guardian. It was with her help that you both ended up in the future; unfortunately you ended up in different places. Your aunt Amela is talking to Emory as we speak. When you go back we will send you both to the front door of your uncle Remus' house. Then you must figure out a way to get your father out of prison or Remus will have to give you both up again. Then you must get Harry away from those horrible muggles."

"What would dad being free have to do with Emory getting to stay with uncle Moony?" She said already accepting the story but feeling a bit confused about all the information.

"Werewolves cannot have a child under there care alone, If your father is free..." Ameila said but was cut off by Ebony.

"He could put his name as another one of Emory's caretakers." Ebony said.

"Yes. Now Ebony, your task does not end there. You know what happens at the end of each book; we can't let Dumbledore control Harry like in the books. You know at the end of the last book Harry was sent to Azkaban for killing deatheaters and using the dark arts. That can't happen again, you must help him."

"What, he can't use the dark arts or he can't kill the deatheaters, I personally would have done a lot worse then that." Ebony said calmly even as she thought of the effects of Harry's actions. She loved the books but she hated the ending of Harry being betrayed by most of his friends and sent to Azkaban. But she had seen it coming by the ending of the third book. Dumbledore had too much knowledge, power, and too many spies not to know what was going on, and Dumbledore knew everything that went on in Hogwarts yet he didn't know Voldemort was on the back of an idiots head, or how the basilisk was getting around the school and set free by a first year or that Sirius was appearing all over the school trying to capture an animages that got through the wards for three years in a row, more if you counted his time with Percy. Yet three Hogwarts student knew the truth and not the man whose suppose to be the most powerful man in the wizarding world, can you say bull.

"I would have done a lot worse as well. But I'm saying you have three of most powerful families behind you. You and Emory are the only heirs to the Fox family and you are also the heir of the Black family and Harry's the heir of the Potter family. You can make your own side in the war that will come. But I will talk to you about that when you are older, for now do what is needed, be a kid, and be yourself but always remember family come first." Ameila said. "It is time for us to leave I will come back when the time is right, 1) au revoir ma fille bien-aimée."

"2) Au revoir la mère," Ebony said in French with a perfect accent she picked up from hours on the computer. And the last thing she saw before she disappeared was her mother's warm smile.

Ebony reappeared in front of a small cottage next to another girl. This girl had amber eyes and long black hair. She had tan skin and you could fell her power and knew that this is not someone you wanted to mess you. When you looked into her eyes you could see a slight darkness that would scare even the bravest of men. It was darkness not from pain, but the love of revenge. But she also had a smile on her face and messy clothes and they made her look kinder.

"Hey, I'm Emory." The dark haired girl said smiling gently and her eyes lightened showing a bit of the kindness behind them

"Ebony Black," Ebony said smiling at her new found cousin, before turning back to the very small cottage that couldn't have more than four rooms but was nice. Ebony glanced at Emory hopefully.

"You have any idea what we're going to tell him?" Ebony asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nope, I figured this is one time I can be blunt and get it over with, I just want my dad back" Emory said calmly.

"O...k, um but what do we say?"

"Don't know."

Ebony sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just let me talk and you go along with it, we're going to go for shock factor today. Okay?"

"Sure, why not." Emory said as Ebony knock on the door.

One minute later the door was opening to show a wary looking man who looked older than he was. He had sandy hair and amber eyes like Emory's. There was also a look of shock as he looked from one girl to the other and he looked like he was going to faint any second.

"Hi, uncle Moony" Ebony said smiling happily, and just as she thought, it push him over the edge and Remus fainted.

"Wow, what a nice welcome home" Emory said slightly amused yet with slight longing in her eyes.

"I thought so," Ebony said smirking.

"I think were going to be great friends. So while we wait for dad to wake well tell each other about our selves." Emory said.

"Okay, but let take him to his room first." Ebony said trying to drag her new found, and rather heavy, uncle to his room.

"Alright," Emory said and grabbed an arm to help with the struggle.

They got into the House and realized they were right, the cottage only had four rooms, a kitchen/dinning room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom.

They went into the room that was obviously Remus', laid him on the bed then sat in the chairs that were in the corner of the room.

They look around the room slightly disgusted at the colors but this was the best they ever had and they could stand it for now. The room was filled with whites, creams and pinks, but so was the rest of the house. They decide to ignore the room and make a plan.

"Well, we better know the basics about each other since I plan I tell him we were in an orphanage together and tracked him down using the internet at a local library." Ebony said

"But you called him uncle Moony and internet doesn't work in the wizarding world."

"Well. I'll just say any family of yours is family of mine and let him explain the wizarding world... or, I could just say that we know things that we can't tell about. And if you bothered to look around this is a muggle community"

"Let's just go with we grow up together and know things, then we won't have to go though all the lectures as they try and teach us about this world."

"I agree, that's probably the best idea. Plus I prefer to read then to here lectures."

"Same here, so let's get started. What are your favorite colors?" Emory asked.

"Mine are red, blood red, blue, purple, forest green, black, and silver. What's yours?"

"The same, plus amber. Favorite animals?"

"I like lions, dogs, black panthers, owls, snakes as for magical creatures, Phoenixes, unicorns, Nundus and basilisks. You?"

"Basilisks, ravens, phoenixes, tigers, kneazles, wolves, snakes, and jaguars are the best."

"What was life like for you so far?"

"It sucked."

"More detailed, we have to act like we knew each other before hand." Ebony said impatiently.

"My caretaker hated me, called me a freak all the time. I avoid the other kids in favor of the library and books. I had a library card because they didn't want me in the orphanage and it kept me away for long periods of a time. I didn't talk to anyone there, they always pissed me off, mad because I didn't respond to them. But I always got my revenge." She said with a mischievous smirk and slightly hardened eyes.

"My life was basically the same accept I had to steal books because my caretaker, Ms. Mayers hated me. I never showed emotion around them and they hated me for it. They were all idiots. Did weird thing happen around you as well?"

"Yea but who would have thought it was magic. I didn't mean to make my caretaker, Miss. Kentills apple hit her in the head or to turn her hair blue."

"You turned her hair blue?"

"I had just reread that chapter in the first book when she made me mad. What happen to you?"

"I magically turned a hideously pink shirt black. But I thought I just was seeing things."

"We were idiots. It was obvious what we were."

"It doesn't matter. We know now and that all that matters."

They continued to talk until the sun was completely up and Remus awakened looking slightly dazed.

A/n: Hope you like. I need a beta for this anyone want the job then e-mail me at Review and no flames.

**Translation**

1) goodbye my beloved daughter.

2)goodbye mother


	2. proven innocent

**A/n:** Thanks for the reviews guys, and for the offer to be my Beta from Red-devil15. But I forgot to put in the summary that there will be slash in the future stories and there might be some mild slash between Remus and Sirius, so I still need a _**BETA PLEASE**_.

**A/N: Edited**

:Thoughts:  
'Mind speech'  
"Talking"

**Chapter 2: Proven Innocent**

Remus woke up with the sun in his eyes. He turned in his bed and let of a slight moan as sat up with slightly tussled hair and his eyes still closed.

:What a dream...Emory: Remus thought rubbing his eyes and brought his head up to see two girls staring at him and he practically jumped out his skin.

"Hello dad." Emory said smirking at Remus causing him to look like he was going to faint again but instead he stared at her in shock.

"Emory?" Remus said staring in her eyes as though trying to see something only he could recognize. Then in one graceful movement Remus swept Emory in his arms and held her closely. Emory flinched a little at first, but relaxed and held on to her father just as tightly with a smile on her face.

Ebony watch as father and daughter hugged with a small smile on her face. This was what their life should have been filled with from the beginning, but it wasn't and they'd have to make the best over what they had now. They would get their family back.

"Uncle Moony?" Ebony said cautiously not sure she'd accepted with open arms. After all Remus did think her father was traitorous bastard.

Remus looked up at her and you could see the distrust in his eyes and some longing, and Ebony could tell it was the longing was for an old friend, and the distrust was direct to that friend as well.

"Ebony," He said quietly with slight suspicion in his eyes. Ebony gave a slight smile in return.

"You don't trust me? Or do I remind you of my dad?" she said with a questioning voice and curious look.

"How do you know about that? How did you both get here?" Remus said avoiding the question.

"There are some things we just know and others we just can't tell." Emory answered. "Like how we got here, and how we know about the wizarding world."

Remus just looked back and forth between them both. Ebony looked at Emory and there eyes met. Ebony gave her a look and thought 'I'll take it for here.'

Emory raised an eyebrow and nodded but thought 'I can here your thoughts.' and it was Ebony's turn to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Uncle Remy." Ebony said in a soft voice and she made sound like she was about to cry. "You don't believe my daddy didn't do it?"

Remus looked at her sadly and helplessly thinking :I can't tell her I do, she's about to cry.:

"He didn't do it Uncle Remy, I know he didn't, there's no proof." Ebony said bringing tears to her eyes.

"Ebony, thirteen people died that day and there were witnesses. I can't change that."

"Only 12 people died, 12 muggles." Ebony said acting confused.

"Yes, and one wizard, Peter Pettigrew." Remus said.

"But, Peters alive. There's no proof to say he's dead. They only found a finger." Ebony said tilting her head to the side in a way she knew gave her the look of innocents.

"Ebony...Peter is dead."

"But he's not; He lives with a family called the Weasley's as a rat." Ebony said.

"Ebony..." Remus said and you could here the warning in his voice.

"It's true dad." Emory said coming to the rescue and Ebony sent a quick 'thank you'.

"Emory, Peter's dead a street full of muggles saw him die that night." Remus said getting irritated. He tried for years to hide from the pain of finding out Sirius was a traitor and now these girls were bringing it all back.

"Key word: MUGGLES. They didn't even know what they were seeing. All they heard was Peter yell a few words and they believed him." Emory said.

"Sirius was standing there laughing, how do you explain that?"

"I would have laughed too. The irony of getting outsmarted by an idiot like Pettigrew is something you have to laugh at." Ebony said the fake tears completely gone from her eyes and replaced with a look of seriousness

"This is pointless, I'm arguing with two eight year olds." Remus said with a sigh.

"Why are you doing everything possible not to believe us? Don't you want one of your best friends back if you can?" Ebony asked confused.

"Of course, but there's no way this is possible."

"Daddy, we're not telling you to get your hopes up. Even if it's not possible to you, can't you just play along for our sake? We will never be satisfied without giving this a try" Emory said in a convincing sad voice.

'Nice acting, one of the best sad voices I've heard.' Ebony sent to her though their new found mind link.

'Thank you'

"Fine, where we going?" He asked

"We're going to visit Molly and Arthur Weasley. Their son Percy has Peter, keeps him as a pet rat." Emory said now smiling.

"I'll floo them... I haven't talked to them since **it** happened." Remus said

"We also want the Minister and two auror's and a camera, and Dumbledore as well."

"You said I was only humoring you, not the headmaster of Hogwarts and the Minister."

"Well, if we're right you want proof don't? If we're right the Minister won't believe two eight year olds and a werewolf if they don't see it for themselves." Emory said.

"Plus I want a picture of the look on Peter's and Fudge's face. Imagine the shock on Peter's face when he's found out, just like that or Fudge when he realize there's no way to hide his mistake." Ebony said with a gleeful smile and an dark glint in her eyes.

"Fine, the camera's in the dresser drawer in the kitchen on the right hand side." Remus said with a small smile.

:That's something Sirius would have said: Remus thought fondly as he watch Ebony go.

Ebony went into the kitchen to get the camera. The kitchen was small, but so was the rest of the house. The kitchen was a cream colour with tan cabinets and drawers. It had a small table. It wasn't the best kitchen in the world, or house for that matter, but it had a nice feel to it.

She opened the drawer and the camera was on top. The grabbed it and went back in to Remus' room in time to she him grabbed a pouch which she knew contained floo powder. Remus entered the living-room and threw the floo powder in and said clearly, "Albus Dumbledore, Headmasters office of Hogwarts."

:Damn, that was a lot to say in one firecall.: Ebony thought to herself.

Remus stuck his head into the swirling flame and Dumbledore took a minute answered.

"Remus, my dear boy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked in a kind voice.

'That kind voice is so fucking fake.' Ebony sent to Emory while rolling her eyes.

'No shit.' Emory sent back disgust evident in her voice.

"Headmaster I need you to being the Minister and two aurors to the Weasley's house there's something we need to check."

Dumbledore took up a worried expression and asked "What going on Remus."

"I'm not to sure myself." Remus said with a sigh.

"I'll meet you there." Albus said

"Thank you sir," Remus said pulling his he from the fireplace.

Remus glanced over at the girls, got more floo powder and said "The Borrow"

"Remus?" A confused female voice said.

"Good morning Molly." Remus said

"What can I do for you Remus?" Molly said in a fake cheerful voice that made Ebony and Emory glance at each other.

"I just wanted to inform you that professor Dumbledore, The minister of Magic, Two aurors and I will be over your house soon." Remus said.

'Wow that was blunt.' Emory sent to Ebony.

"Why?" Molly asked

"You'll know when we all get there." Remus said

"Fine Remus," Molly said stiffly obviously feeling a bit miffed.

Remus pulled his head from the fire place and looked at the girls.

"You two need robes before we go." He said going to his room and into the closet to find some robes.

He found a pair of robe for them and shrank them to fit the girls. Ebony's being slightly larger because she taller.

They put on there robe and went back to the fire place. Ebony grabbed a handful of floo powder threw it into the flames walked in and said "The Burrow"

Ebony step out of the fire place and looked around the living room. She barely had time to notice the clock that tells you were the family was and a small table nearby before Emory step out then Remus afterwards.

"Who are you?" an arrogant voice said and the group turned towards the voice.

"Remus Lupin, I told your mother I would be coming,"

"Mom! Mr. Lupin is here." The boy called to her mother.

A plump little lady walked into the room with a smile on her face waked into the room with a little girl behind her looking a little shy.

"Hello Molly."

"Hello Remus, Thank you for calling me Percy, can you tell me what's going on now or do I have to wait, Remus." She asked in that same fake voice.

Remus motioned to the girls and Molly looked towards them. Molly walked over to them and kneeled to there level.

"Hello you two. What your names." Molly asked and Ebony glanced at Emory then adopted a shy look.

"My names Ebony" She answered softly looking up at Molly threw her eyelashes

"And I'm Emory" She said softly also acting shy.

Molly looked up at Remus a look of true shock on her face.

"Is she, Sirius daughter?" Molly asked

"Yes." Remus said

"And Emory's your daughter?"

Remus nodded.

"I don't understand"

"Mrs. Weasley may I talk to Percy for a moment, please?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ebony with distrust and Ebony looked back up at her innocently.

"Go ahead." Molly said.

Ebony walked up to Percy and asked

"Can I see you pet rat please."

"How do you know about Scabbers?"

"Now is not the time, can I please see the rat?" Ebony asked getting irritated.

"Sure, I'll just go get him." Percy said backing out of the room at the glare Ebony sent him.

Percy came back a few minutes later with Scabbers in his hands. He held the rat towards her and she took him.

She brought the rat up to her face and whispered were its ear would be.

"Hello Peter."

And the rat started to squirm in her hand.

"What did you do to Scabbers?" Percy demanded when he saw his rat struggling in Ebony's grasp.

Ebony glared at him again and sent and message to Emory.

'The traitor's been apprehended."

'Good now get in here Dumbledore, Fudge, and the Aurors are trying to get information from dad.'

'I'm coming now.'

"If you want to know what going on follow me" Ebony said to Percy as Scabbers clawed at her hand and she ignored it.

"Remus, why in the world are we here?" Dumbledore was asking when Ebony entered the room.

Ebony noticed that Dumbledore was eyeing Emory with confusion.

"I asked him to bring you here." Ebony said speaking up.

"Who are you?" Fudge asked angry he was summoned by a child.

"Ebony Black" She answered and Dumbledore looked shocked.

Everyone one looked shocked apart from those who knew who she was already. Ebony looked at Emory and smirked.

"Emory and I asked you here…"

"Emory, Emory Lupin?" Dumbledore looking towards Emory and she nodded with a smirk.

:This changes my plans. These two can influence Harry if I don't get them on my side before they meet him.:

"As I was saying, we asked you here to prove the innocence of my father, Sirius Black." Ebony said as Scabbers bite her hand again.

The group of people looked at her like she just grew another head. Ebony looked at them and rolled her eyes and walked over to Remus and held Peter up to him.

"Recognize this rat?" She asked as Scabbers clawed at her hand making her wince but not loosen her grip on him.

Remus just looked at the rat in shock. Emory looked at her dad and said

"Dad, we kind of need an answer… today"

"Preferably, before he kills my hand." Ebony added

Remus still in shock whispered

"It's Peter. In his animages form"

"Nonsense, Peter wasn't an animages. The ministry would have known." Fudge said in that pompous way that made Ebony want to show him just what muggles can do with guns.

"He wasn't registered." Emory said.

"Can you talk about this after you transform him? I have enough scratches."

Remus took Scabbers from Ebony a look of determination on his face and muttered a few words. Seconds later a chubby man with yellow buck teeth and long nail sat in the rats place. His eyes darted around the room, looking for an exit.

"Hello Peter." Ebony said cheerfully but you could see the anger and hatred in her eyes.

"How have you been these past six years?" Emory asked just as cheerfully, but she looked pissed.

"I… I… um." Peter stuttered uncontrollably as he looked around the room.

"I suggest you just tell the minister what happen the day the Potters died." Ebony said.

Peter looked around again but Remus and the two aurors surrounded him.

"You better start talking Peter and make it good." Remus growled at him.

Peter whimpered and told what happened that led to the deaths of the Potters. He explained what happened whining talking about there was nothing he could have done. The Dark Lord would have killed him.

"You should have died." Ebony said disgusted.

"You should have died rather then betray your friends." Emory added.

"I'm sure they were the only ones that thought you were worth anything." Ebony said pissed.

"What type of friend were you? You not only got two of your best friends killed you were going to let there son died." Emory said

"And you sent another friend to Azkaban, my father. Your action did nothing but start a chain of horrible events. You got your friends killed, Harry got sent to those horrible muggles, Emory and I were sent to orphanages, and you killed twelve muggles." Ebony said.

"You deserve Azkaban, Peter." Remus said

"Peter Pettigrew, I hereby sentence you to life in Azkaban." Fudge said looking worried and shocked.

Ebony took out the camera she got from Remus and took a picture of Pettigrew and Fudge and Dumbledore.

Emory glared at Fudge thinking to Ebony 'Peter should have gotten the kiss. I have the bad feeling he's going to escape.'

'Same here, but next time I'm dealing with Peter myself.'

'I'm helping.'

"Miss Black what are you doing with those photos?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm sending this to the Daily Prophets. The world deserves to know how much the ministry messed up by not giving out truth potions and that Peter only got life in Azkaban when he deserves the kiss." Ebony said and took another picture of Fudges still shocked face.

"Ebony how did you and Emory find all this out?" Dumbledore asked

"We have our ways" Emory answered.

"Girls," Dumbledore said kneeling to their height and trying to look in their eyes. "I need to know how you found all this out."

"Dumbledore, normally I wouldn't mind someone looking me in the eyes, but not when there name is Albus or when there trying to read my mind." Ebony said then turned away from him and told Fudge. "I want my dad out, now."

With those last words Emory and Ebony walked to Remus and got ready to floo to the Ministry.

Dumbledore also turned to leave his last thought being: Those two will be a problem to my plans for Harry. They won't be easily manipulated.:

A/n: Hope everyone likes this chapter. Flames will be used to burn wormtail. And I still need a beta. Tell me if you have any question, Bye.


	3. Freedom

A/n: First, I hope you guys like this chapter. Second, I decide to put mild slash in this chapter. Third, I also decide not to cuss out every little flamer if there going to be as pathetic as my first flamer to this story 'Jeeze'. When you flame some one there not suppose to laugh at how stupid your flame is, but whatever. So I'll only cuss out flamers that piss me off not the ones that make me laugh. And last, I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. And I want to give a very BIG thank you to my wicked beta… Wetwolf!

:Thoughts:  
'Mind speech'

Ebony, Emory, and Remus were sitting in the lobby of the Ministry, waiting for Fudge to get there with Sirius. Many people passed by, some smiled at Ebony and Emory and others glared at Remus' ratty clothes. The girls tried to see if they could recognize anyone from their books description. They did.

Lucius Malfoy walked by with his head high, a sneer on his face, his trademark blond hair and cold ice blue eyes, glaring at Remus. Remus ignored him, too happy to be getting one of his friends back to care. Ebony and Emory glared back at Lucius with glares that could freeze hell over when Remus wasn't looking their way, they need to keep their innocent act for the moment.

A few minutes later a secretary came out telling the group to follow her to the minister's office. They got in there and the minister was sitting there behind his desk with a man with long shaggy black hair and blue eyes in front of him. The man was glaring at the minister with dislike.

The black haired man looked up when he noticed that more people where in the room with him. Haunted dark blue eyes meet sapphire blue and Ebony smiled,

"Hi daddy," Ebony said smiling.

"Ebony," Sirius said smiling as well and Ebony ran in for a hug, making Sirius laugh and hug back. They sat like that for a while before Ebony pulled back and Sirius finally noticed Remus and Emory standing there. Getting out the chair, he bent down to Emory height.

"Hey Emory," Sirius said grinning.

Emory smiled back "Hi uncle Siri." And suddenly she was engulfed in a hug.

Smiling Sirius looked up at Remus. Remus looked slightly worried, but the worried looked went away when Sirius hugged him tightly and he melted in Sirius's arms.

Ebony and Emory looked at each other. For the first time since arriving, they were surprised. They looked at each other then looked back at the hugging _friends, _then back to each other blinking and thought to each other 'Embraced like brothers, my ass' both snickering in their heads.

Fudge coughed to gain their attention and the whole room has their eyes on him, glaring at him, making him flinch slightly.

"Mr. Black, you need to sign some paperwork and then you and your _family_ will be free to leave." Fudge said swatting a beetle that was flying around his ear and pulling out some papers.

Emory glances at Ebony to see if she noticed the beetle as well and saw Ebony watching the beetle closely.

'Ebony, is that beetle who I think it is?' Emory asked.

'Yes, look at the markings around her eyes.' Ebony answered.

Emory watched the beetle in thought as Sirius sighed the paper without looking over them.

"Dad," Ebony said looking over at Sirius "Shouldn't you read those? For all we know one of those could say were under contract not to go to the press about this."

Sirius stared at her for a moment and nodded, looking over the things he already signed, wondering how his daughter knew about contracts at her young age.

'Emory, she's landing by you. Grab her and say you have to use the bathroom.' Ebony said.

'Right' Emory said grabbing her and announced she had to go to the bathroom.

"Me too" Ebony says and fudge looked at them.

"The bathroom is down the hall and to your left." Fudge said glaring at Ebony for the contract comment.

"Thank you." They politely said running off to the bathroom.

HPDM EBBZ RLSB ELSS

In the girls bathroom, Ebony checked every stall before locking the door. She looks toward Emory and nodded, telling her to let Rita go.

Emory let Rita go and Rita tries to fly away, but keeps getting blocked by Ebony or Emory's hand.

"Miss. Skeeter it would be easier to calm down and listen to what we have to say." Emory said.

Rita transforms and looks from Ebony to Emory with an annoyed expression on her face.

"How did you know I was an animagi?" Rita said

"You don't need to know that, now shut up and listen to what we have to say" Ebony said coldly.

"Why should I." Rita sneered.

"Because you're an unregistered animages and that is against the law." retorts Ebony.

"And I can obliviate you both and be on my merry way." says Rita.

"And one of us can scream for help while you obliviate the other and tell them what you did." Emory said.

"What do you brats want?" Rita growled seeing no way out.

"Simple, we want you to do exactly what you were going to do from the beginning. Write what happened today. " Emory says "But we want you to write facts and only facts" and then thought for a moment, "unless your insulting Fudge. We also want to tell you how we caught Peter Pettigrew."

"You two caught him?" Rita said.

"Yes." Emory said.

"If I do this, you'll keep my form a secret?"

"Yes, but if you ever writer slander about me, Emory, or anyone we consider family, we tell the minister and all your spying for the paper will stop." Ebony threatened.

"Fine, tell me your story." Rita says, in her way of agreeing.

The girls tell Rita what happened as quickly as they can to get back to their dads. They finished their story in five minutes and handed Rita the camera that they used to take pictures at the Weasley's and leave.

They run back to the room to see Remus and Sirius looking slightly worried.

"What took you two so long" Sirius said worried.

"We got lost." Emory said, the lie easily slipping off her tongue.

"How," Remus asked "It's right down the hall."

"We turned in the wrong direction coming back." Ebony said just as easily.

Remus and Sirius nod and they turn to leave. They go to the fire place in the lobby. Sirius asks were their going and Remus answers with "My cottage."

Remus hand the girls some floo powder, then hands some to Sirius telling him to say, "Lupin's place,"

Ebony goes first clearly saying, "Lupin's place". The fire place span in spirals of green before she steps out when it came to Remus' house.

Emory came out of the fire place next. Sirius was after her and then Remus. Sirius looked around the small room with a raised eyebrow but said nothing about it.

Remus watched as Sirius looked around the room and sighed.

"It's nice to have you back Sirius." Remus said with a smile.

"It's nice to be back." Sirius replied.

"As nice as it is, we still have other things that need to be done." Ebony said in a serious voice.

"And what else do you two have planned?" Remus asked.

"Nothing else for today," Emory answered. "But tomorrow's a whole new day."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"We mean there are only two kids in this room" Ebony said. "And there should be another, you did promise to take care of Harry as his godfather."

"Harry? What happened to him? Where is he?" Sirius asked frantic.

"He is living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin." Emory answered.

Sirius gave the girls thoughtful looks and asked them, "How do you know all this?"

"A girl gotta keep her secrets." Ebony said smirking.

"Plus you should be happy we know these things." Emory said.

"Without knowing what we know, you would still be in Azkaban." Ebony said.

"So you two are they reason I got out. I was wondering about that." Sirius said "But why can't we get Harry until tomorrow, and how do you know he'll want to come?"

"Goodness dad, you just got out of prison and no one but Fudge, Dumbledore, and the Weasley's know you're innocent. What if a witch or wizard recognizes you? By tomorrow, the Daily Prophet will have found out about your innocence." Ebony said

"And trust us; Harry does not want to stay with his aunt and uncle." Emory said.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to Harry?" Remus asked worriedly.

"You'll understand when we get there." Ebony said.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. It was odd having independent eight year-old daughters, but even odder when they seemed to know everything about a world they haven't been in since they were two.

"Fine," Sirius said "so how 'bout telling me how exactly you two got me out of Azkaban?"

The group went to sit in the living room. Ebony and Emory told Sirius how they got him out of Azkaban by finding Pettigrew. They told him everything except **_how_** they knew he was innocent. Sirius sat there listening to their story in awe and started to wonder if the girls were seers.

"And that's how we got you out of Azkaban." Emory said finishing their story.

"Wow, so you saved me and pissed Fudge off at the same time. You two are great." Sirius said.

"Aww, thanks." Ebony said smiling.

"It was nothing." Emory said smiling as well.

"Now there is something we want to know about." Ebony said becoming serious again.

"And that would be?" Remus asked.

"We want to know about our mothers." Emory answered. She and Ebony watched as both their expressions sadden.

"Your mothers were sisters," Sirius said lost in thought, "They were great. Ameila always knew just what to say or do. And she kept me from doing anything too stupid."

"Amela was the opposite. She was blunt and said the wrong things at the wrong time, but she was so kind and sweet. And I had to keep her from doing anything to crazy." Remus said smiling.

"They died a year after you two were born. No one knows exactly what happened but when we came home, after taking you two out so they could have time alone, we saw the dark mark hovering in the air above the house." Remus said.

"That's how the aurors found us, staring at the house in shock, with tears running down our faces." Sirius said.

"But your mothers were always so happy." Remus said trying to turn the conversation happy again. "But they weren't exactly human."

"Huh?" Ebony and Emory responded, confused.

"If they weren't Human then what were they?" Emory asked.

"They were full blooded Dark Veelas." Sirius said, "and we were there mates."

"Oh goodness, does that means that me and Emory will have mates?" Ebony asked.

"We're not sure." Remus said. "We never asked."

Ebony and Emory looked at them for a while like they were the stupidest people on earth.

"You never found out if your daughters were going to have mates?" Ebony asked slowly.

"Aren't fathers supposed to be protective of their daughters when it comes to stuff like this?" Emory asked.

"You guys were only _one_ at the time. We didn't think of stuff like if you will have mates." Sirius said defensively.

"Whatever." The girls muttered rolling their eyes.

"That's not all. Usually the oldest male in a wizarding family is the only one allowed to claim to be heir to a family line, not a female. But as Dark Veelas, the rules change. Dark Veelas have their own rules. A female can be the heiress to a family line and lead the family." Remus said "As such, you two will be the head of the Fox family line when you're 16."

"Wow." Emory muttered to herself.

'I was thinking more along the line of, 'Damn', but I guess 'wow' works as well,' Ebony sent to Emory.

'Wow, was the best I could come up with at the moment' Emory sent back.

"So what happened with you two after our moms died?" Ebony asked.

"We continued to fight in the war." Sirius said like it was obvious.

"That's not what I asked, I asked what happened _with_ you two, not what _did_ you do." Ebony said.

"What do you mean?" Remus said a blush starting to form on his face.

"We mean… you two seemed pretty cozy with that hug." Emory said smiling..

"And it was not a _brotherly_ hug either." Ebony said smirking.

"So I will ask again, what happened _with_ you two." Said Emory

Remus glanced at Sirius and noticed he was looking around the room acting like he didn't hear a thing of what was just said. Remus sighed realizing he would have to explain.

"We kind of, got together seven months after they died." Remus said.

"So basically, you're bisexual," Emory said.

'Duh' Ebony said though the link.

"Can you be anymore blunt?" Ebony said rolling her eyes.

"Yes actually." Emory said smirking.

"Yes we're bi," Remus answered blushing slightly.

"Okay," Ebony said deciding to change the subject "Got anything to eat? I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Yea, I'll go and make us some sandwiches." Remus said getting up.

'Why do I have the feeling that's all he can make?' Ebony sent to Emory.

'I have no idea, but it's going to suck if we have to live off sandwiches.'

'Good thing I can cook.' Ebony said.

'Same here.'

A/n: Hope you liked it, next chapter they go see Harry, and shopping.


	4. Getting Harry

A/n : Here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to my wonderful beta Wetwolf who got this back to me so quickly. You rock Wetwolf

Ebony, Remus, Emory, and Sirius just had dinner. Now Ebony and Emory were in the guests' room sitting in their beds talking.

"Who are your favorite Harry Potter characters?" Emory asked.

"My Favorite characters were always Harry, Draco, Remus, Severus, Sirius, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Blaise, and Ginny." Ebony answered. "Who are yours?"

"Ditto minus Ginny and Blaise." Emory said. "Why do you like Blaise? He was a background character."

"That's why I like him; you didn't have to go by the book when you thought about his character. You made it up; he could be a complete bastard in your head, or the sweetest guy in the world." Ebony said. Then she asked "Favorite house in Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw, you?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor." Ebony said looking towards the clock which now read 9:37pm.

"Lets get some sleep; we have one helluva day tomorrow." Emory says looking at the clock.

"Okay, night Mory."

"_Mory_?"

"Didn't feel like saying your whole name." Ebony said.

"No way, do not call me _Mory_, ew."

"Ry?" Ebony asked.

"I like."

"Good."

"Whatever, night Ebby." Emory said.

"_Ebby_? No way." Ebony said.

"Eb?" Emory said.

"Sure, why not." and Eb and Ry climbed into bed.

HPDM EBBZ RLSB ELSS

Three hours later Ebony sat up in her bed looking around the room wildly.

"Could have sworn I heard a moan." Ebony thought looking over at Emory's bed, only to see her awake as well.

"Did you hear that?" Emory asked.

"I thought it was you." Ebony said. Then she heard another moan and it was coming from Remus' room, which he was sharing with Sirius.

"Harder... God… more Remus." Ebony and Emory heard and glanced at each other looking slightly pale.

"They're not doing what I think there doing, are they?" Ebony said getting paler when she heard another moan.

"So tight... oh fuck Sirius." Remus said.

"They are, and we should as well get over it, we can't exactly knock on their door and say 'you woke us up with your horniness." Emory said.

"Well, I can't get back to sleep with dad moaning like that" Ebony said then blinked. "Oh shit"

"What?" Emory said and they heard Sirius saying "faster"

"Who in the world would have thought that Sirius Black bottoms, let alone that Remus Lupin tops." Ebony said laughing.

"I can see the headlines now. '_Kindhearted and shy, Remus Lupin is not only a werewolf, but he actually tops in a relationship.' _" Emory said laughing as well.

"Or: '_Sirius Black, mass murderer, Voldemort's right-hand man, and dark wizard BOTTOMS.' _" Ebony said.

"Oh god... Remus!" Sirius screams.

And all is silent for awhile until Ebony speaks.

"He not only bottoms, he's a _screamer_." She said giggling slightly, lying down to go to sleep.

HPDM EBBZ RLSB ELSS

The next morning, Ebony and Emory woke up at 8:00 and went to the kitchen. Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table looking happy.

"Good morning Dad, Uncle Moony." Ebony said smirking slightly.

"Morning all" Emory said also smirking.

"Morning Ebony, Emory." Sirius said.

"Morning" Remus replied.

Ebony smirk widened as she asked "Had a good night?"

"Huh?" Remus said blushing slightly.

Emory smirked "What's wrong, she just asked if you had a good night."

"Um, yes we did."

"We thought so; I mean it sure sounded like it from our room." Emory said her smirk becoming more and more noticeable.

Remus looked slightly shocked and Sirius was just plain pale.

"If you're going to do things in the middle of the night can you please put up silencing charms next time." Ebony said. "I do love my beauty sleep, and you woke me up."

Remus and Sirius were still looking at them in shock while they weakly nodded their heads.

Regaining his composure Remus asked "How did you even know what we were doing, your only eight years-old."

"Well, one- we grew up in an orphanage, two- we're not naive, and three- we read every book in the library that was by the orphanage."

"Every book?" Sirius asked.

"It wasn't a huge library. It was actually pretty small." Emory said.

"Looks like we'll never have to give them _'the talk',_ um Sirius." Remus said.

"Thank god." Sirius said gratefully.

Ebony rolled her eyes and asked "Did the newspaper came?"

"Not yet, it comes at ten." Remus answered.

"Okay, where are the towels and rags? I need a shower." Ebony asked.

"There in the closet, in the guestroom." Remus answered.

Ebony went back to the room she slept in and saw a closet full of rags and towels. She grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. She turned on the water, got soap and shampoo and got cleaned up.

HPDM EBBZ RLSB ELSS

An hour and a half later, Ebony and Emory have both taken a shower and were having breakfast while Sirius showered. Remus had taken his shower before anyone woke up and was now in his room.

"So Eb, are we going to get Harry first or Diagon Alley?" Emory asked.

"Harry first, that way we can get Harry some new clothes as well." Ebony answered.

"You know the books weren't completely right so far, do you think that there will be more things that are different?" Emory asked.

"Yeah, I do. I just hope it isn't that Harry is neglected and abused." Ebony said.

"I agree, but I was thinking more about Draco. I'm sure he had more of a reason to come to Dumbledore side." Emory said.

"So do I. You realize in the book they say, Draco always has a look of disgust on his face when with Dumbles, it was like there was more to it then we were told." Ebony said.

"I wonder why he came to our side at all then, I mean we know he didn't agree with the needless killing, but I don't think that was the reason he went to Dumbles side, like there was more a different reason."

Ebony got a thoughtful look on her face and then a smile slowly started to form.

"I think it was Harry, Draco never changed the way he acted in front of Ron or Hermione, thank goodness, but he did try to be nice to Harry. I think uncle Moony knew something was going on with Draco in the book to, if those looks he gave Draco were anything to go by."

"You realize we have a lot of reading to do?" Emory said smiling.

"Of course we have a lot of reading to do. We've come to a different world with new rules." Ebony said as if it was obvious.

Just then a brown owl flew threw the open window and landed next to Ebony. Ebony raised a hand to pet the bird and asked Emory

"Do you know were uncle Moony keeps his money?"

"No clue."

"Uncle Moony, newspaper is here!" Ebony called.

Remus came out of his room with five bronze coins in his hand and put them in the little pouch the owl had around his leg. Ebony grabbed the newspaper and smiled.

On the front page of the paper it read:

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO'S RIGHT-HAND MAN INNOCENT?**_

_Sirius Black, thought to be You-Know-Who's right-hand man, was found innocent yesterday morning by his daughter, Ebony Black, and niece, Emory Lupin. Ebony and Emory convinced Remus Lupin(long time friend of Sirius) to take them to the Weasley's house where Peter Pettigrew was hiding out in his illegal animagus form, a rat.(A fitting form for Pettigrew who betrayed his friends, Lily and James Potter). Since Ebony and Emory proved that Sirius Black was innocent, could there be in Azkaban people that are innocent? Can we trust minister Fudge to make good decisions when he put this innocent men in jail, with no trial, for six years? The amazing thing about this story isn't that two eight year-old girls knew the truth, but that two eight year-old girls who haven't been in the wizarding world for six years knew the truth. Could Ebony Black and/or Emory Lupin be a seer? Or did they just know something we didn't? And the most important question, will Fudge make more incompetent mistakes? And if so how will they affect us?_

_By:_

_Rita Skeeter_

Just then Sirius walked in the room and sat down looking happy and clean. His long hair was now tangle free and his eyes didn't look as haunted.

"What's everyone looking at?" Sirius asked while Ebony and Emory looked at the moving pictures with a smirk on their faces.

"The newspaper. Looks like we can go out today." Ebony said.

"Let me see." Sirius said grabbing the paper from Ebony and starts reading.

"So when are we going to get Harry?" Emory asks.

"We can go now if you two want." Remus said while Sirius is laughing in the background.

"Cool, let's go." Ebony said getting out of the chair.

"We don't know where he is." Sirius said.

"Little Whinging, Surrey. Number four, Privet Drive." Emory answered.

'I really hope we don't find anything to horrible' Emory sent to Ebony.

'Ditto'

HPDM EBBZ SBRL ELSS

Emory, Ebony, Sirius, and Remus were standing in front of number four, Privet Drive in muggle clothes. (Ebony and Emory had their clothes from the orphanage on, Remus fixed the holes.) Looking at all the neat houses made a shiver run down their spine.

'So do we just knock?' Emory asked Ebony.

'No we go barging in and have them call the muggle police on us.' Ebony said sarcastically.

'Prick,' Emory said back.

'No, that would be the thing that was making daddy scream last night.' Ebony responded.

'Eww! So did not need that image.' Emory said.

'That's what you get for calling me a prick.' Ebony laughed while knocking on the door, not noticing Sirius and Remus were looking back and forth between them as each of their expressions changed.

It took a while for the door to open, and when if did a huge beefy men appeared before them. The big beefy man looked at them as if sizing up there worth before barking.

"What do you want?"

They group looked at him in disgust before Sirius told him they were looking for a boy named Harry Potter. As Sirius said these words Ebony and Emory shook there heads knowing a door would end up slamming in there faces.

The huge man looked shocked and a little scared before saying "There is no one named Harry Potter here. Now leave." And he slammed the door shut.

"I _so_ saw that one coming" Ebony and Emory said at the same time sighing then glanced at each other.

"I'd say jinx you owe me ten dollars, but I don't think you'd pay" Emory said.

"Your right, I wouldn't." Ebony said dryly.

"So, is this the wrong house?" Sirius said and Ebony and Emory looked at him like he was stupid while Remus shook his head.

"Of course this is the right house, didn't you see his reaction to Harry's name?" Remus said.

'Well, if they don't want to give Harry up freely, we're taking him by force.' Ebony said to Emory knocking again. The beefy man answered again.

"I said leave, now before I call the police."

"Mr. Dursley, please move, we're only coming to get Harry then leaving." Emory said looking innocent.

"There is no Harry here." Vernon growled and Emory's innocent look changed into one of anger.

"Move!" Emory said then said "Now!" when Vernon didn't move.

Vernon didn't move though he looked slightly frightened. Ebony slipped under his arm, while Remus looked at the girls in shock and Sirius looked proud and shocked.

"Get out of my house!" Vernon bellowed turning around giving Emory, Sirius and Remus a chance to slip into the house.

Ebony ran to the cupboard door and unlocked it before pulling it open. Sitting there it there corner was Harry Potter, with messy hair and looking like skin and bones with his trademark emerald green eyes.

"Harry." Ebony said softly and Harry looked up eyes clouded with worry and fear.

"Who are you?" Harry said quietly.

"My name is Ebony, and we're going to take you away from here." she said motioning to Emory, Remus, and Sirius who were now behind her since Sirius stunned Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley after they came in and wouldn't shut up.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm your godfather, Harry and your rightful guardian." Sirius said.

Harry looked confused and Emory and Ebony looked annoyed while Remus and Sirius looked worried.

"Harry, you need to trust us, at the moment it is not a good time to question us unless you want to stay here." Emory said and Ebony nodded annoyed.

Harry looked at Remus and Sirius before saying "I'll go with you."

"Good, let's go please." Ebony said looking at the house in distaste. "These people are entirely too neat for me. There so neat it's disgusting."

Remus holds onto Emory shoulder and Sirius grabs Ebony's and Harry's shoulder and appearates to Remus house.

Harry looks around the room confused and in shock.

"Where are we and how did we do that?" Harry asks completely confused.

"Okay, let's go sit on the carpet and explain everything" Emory and Ebony said at the same time, and glanced at each other.

They went to sit in the living room. Ebony, Emory and Harry sat on the carpet that Emory now calls the '_story time carpet.'_

Ebony and Emory explain to Harry how his parents didn't die in a car crash but were killed while Remus and Sirius looked pissed that the Dursley lied to Harry. They tell how they were sent to an orphanage and how they found there way back to Remus like it was magic and how Sirius was in Azkaban because he was framed by the rat. How their mothers died and how Remus and Sirius are a couple.

"Okay, so you're trying to tell me magic is real, I'm a wizard, your witches, and that people can turn into animals."

"Basically... yes." Ebony said shrugging.

"Oh yeah, and you're famous." Emory added.

"Prove it." Harry said.

"Prove what? That you're famous?" Sirius asks and Remus rolls his eyes.

"No, that magic is real." Ebony said.

"Oh" Sirius said stupidly.

Remus raised his arm toward Harry wand in his hand and said "Rictusempra" and Harry started laughing uncontrollably. A few seconds later Remus lifted the spell.

"Do you believe in magic yet?" Ebony said smiling.

"Yes, I do actually."

"Good because we have other things to do today." Emory said.

"We do?" Sirius said.

"Well yes. We all can't fit in this house and Emory, you, Harry, and I don't exactly have clothes, do we?" Ebony asked .

"No we don't." Sirius answered.

HPDM EBBZ RLSB ELSS

An hour later, Harry had taken a shower and Remus shrunk a pair of robes to fit him. Harry, Emory and Ebony were now sitting down and talking about the wizarding world.

Remus and Sirius came into the room and they left for Diagon Alley. Sirius and Remus apperated right to the entrance of Diagon Alley and Remus tapped the bricks. The wall opened up to them showing them the magical Alley.

A/n: Please review. Thanks for reading.

Next Chapter : they actually go shopping and Remus and Sirius got 6 years of missed birthdays to make up for.


	5. Shopping

A/n: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. A very big thank to my wonderful fantastic beta Wetwolf. And a happy belated new year to all.

Disclaimer: I do not own the names Dee Laytner or Randy Maclean they come from the manga Fake. And I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the Slasilisk

"talking"

:thoughts:

'mind speech'

Ebony, Remus, Harry, Emory, and Sirius stepped into the magical alley. The kids looked around in shock: the alley was beautiful, and there were shops everywhere. There was a book shop, an ice parlor, some pet shops, an eyewear shop, and Gringotts bank; there was even a tattoo parlor near Knockturn alley.

They were walking towards Gringotts when someone noticed Harry, Ebony, Emory, Remus, and Sirius. A big crowd formed around them.

"Harry Potter, I'm so pleased to meet you." some lady with blonde hair said.

"Sirius, I'm happy for you." A red head witch said.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Said one man.

"Ms. Black, are you really a seer, what about you Ms. Lupin."

"I'm happy you got your friend back Mr. Lupin."

"Can I see your scar Mr. Potter?"

Ebony and Emory were getting annoyed but they hid their emotions well. Harry and Remus were embarrassed, and Sirius just smiled at all the attention.

'Emory, what in the world can we do to make them leave before I kill them all ?' Ebony said, annoyed.

'Maybe, if we think hard enough, one of them will die.' Emory said smirking.

'I really don't feel like going to Azkaban." Ebony relied dully

'Maybe if we glare they'll go away' Emory said hopefully

'Let's try then.' Ebony said sighing. They then gave everyone a glare that could freeze over Hell itself.

The people who noticed the glare backed away slowly, making room for the group to walk past. They walked up to Gringotts, while Ebony and Emory were hoping their fame didn't last.

They walked up to the first goblin and Sirius handed him a key, asking to be taken to the Black's family vault. The goblin (Durlin) took them down to vault 12. Sirius went inside and the others followed behind.

Inside the vault were jewels, galleons, sickles, knuts, file cabinets, furniture, books, and weapons. Sirius gathered some money and went to take a look at the files in the file cabinet.

While he was doing so, Ebony and Emory went to look at the books on the bookshelves. Looking though the shelves they found several books that caught their eyes. Ebony grabbed five books, they were called:

"**_The History of the Wizarding World_**" _by Perenelle Flamel_

"**_Jinx, Curses, and Counter-curses_**" _by Ryo Fowl_

"**_101 Potions for Beginners_**" _by Nyx Snape_"

"**_The Wonderful World of Charms_**" _by Randy Maclean_

"**_Transfiguration for Novice_**" _by Dee Laytner_

Emory picked up four books:

"**_Defense for Dummies_**" _by Rikuo Black_

"**_Hogwarts, a History_**" _by Roxy Gryffindor_

"**_How to Make Wands_**" _by Sasuke Ollivander_

"**_How to Turn into an Animagus_**" _by Umoya Fox_

With their books in hand, Ebony and Emory turned toward Sirius, Harry, and Remus.

"Dad, can we take these books with us?" Ebony asked, looking up at her father with innocent, pleading eyes.

"Sure Ebony." said Sirius, immediately giving in to the pleading eyes.

"Thank you" Ebony and Emory in unison, smiling.

Sirius smiled then turned to Harry.

"Do you want something from out of here as well Harry?" He asked and Harry blush slightly at actually being asked if he wanted something.

"Um... no... I'm fine." Harry said and Sirius shrugged and turned to leave from the vault.

'We have got to work on Harry's self-esteem problem.' Emory said.

'No kidding.'

EBBZ HPDM ELSS RLSB

The group left Gringotts with both Sirius and Remus having wizarding and muggle money with them.

"So where to first?" Ebony asked.

"Well, you four need new clothes, so we'll go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Remus said.

Ebony and Emory looked at each other.

'Does he realize he needs new robes as well?' Emory said.

'Please, you know he doesn't have the money to buy new robes, and he won't take money from dad: his pride is too important.' Ebony replied as they walked into the shop.

"You three, go look around the shop for robes you like while I get someone to measure you. And stay together." Sirius said to the kids.

"Yes sir." Ebony, Emory and Harry said before Ebony and Emory dragged Harry to look at robes.

"So Harry, you like the wizarding world so far?" Ebony asked.

Harry blushed slightly as Emory and Ebony looked at him.

"Yeah" Harry said softly looking down.

"Harry, have some pride. I'm not going to hurt you for looking at me. Keep your head up when talking to someone. People won't respect you if you can't even look at them." Ebony said and Harry looked up.

"Good, now you're going to get to know us pretty well since we'll be living together..." Emory say smiling.

"So let me warn you before hand, we can be very blunt at times and at other times we can be a bit weird." Ebony finished for her.

"Okay." Harry said smiling

"Now let's go shopping." Ebony said for the first time in her life. She dragged Emory and Harry through all times of robes. Silk robe, velvet robes, dragon hide robes, and Acromantula silk robes. She picked up a light silk robe in red with what appeared to be a black phoenix on back.

"Hey Emory, does that look like a phoenix to you?" Ebony asked holding out the robe so Emory can see them.

"Yea, but I wouldn't know for sure." Emory said as she picked out a black robe for Harry and handed it to him.

"Harry, are you going to look for some robes are not?" Emory said as Harry just stood there.

"Um..." Harry started to say before he was cut off.

"Harry, Emory, Ebony come get fitted for your robes." Sirius said with Madam Malkins next to him and one of her assistant next to her.

"Coming" They called, walking over to them.

Madam Malkin's took the girls to one side of the store while her assistant took Harry and Sirius to the other side of the room.

"Okay dears; take off your robes so you can be fitted for a proper robe" Madam Malkins said to them, as Ebony and Emory walked over towards the fitting rooms near a girl who was already being measured.

Ebony and Emory watched as the tape measure flew around them in awe. They remembered reading about this happening to Harry in the books but it was so different to actually see the magic happening.

"Hello," the girl next to them said "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

Ebony and Emory glanced at each other before Emory said "Hi, I'm Emory Lupin, and this is..."

"I'm Ebony Black, nice to meet you" Ebony said cutting in.

"I heard about you, you're in the Daily Prophet." Pansy said with wide eyes.

"Unfortunately, we are" Emory said sighing.

"You're all done dear." Madam Malkin's said to Pansy.

"Thank you," Pansy said sweetly and it surprised Ebony and Emory to realize the thank you was genuine.

The girls glance at each other both thinking the same thing 'Well, nobody's born a bitch! '

"Bye Ebony, bye Emory" Pansy said smiling. "It was nice meeting you! "

"Bye Pansy!" Ebony and Emory said in unison and they decided right then and there that they liked Pansy. She wasn't as bad as they thought she would be.

EBBZ HPDM ELSS RLSB

Everyone in the group left the shop with new robes on, including Remus after Sirius convinced him to get some robes for himself, while the rest of there robes were owled home.

"Where to now?" Ebony asked.

"Where do you three want to go?" Sirius asked and Ebony looked to the others for an answer. She noticed that Harry was going to say anything and already knew Emory would want to go the same place she did. She would have figured it out even if she wasn't chanting 'Books books books' to Ebony through the link.

"Can we go to the book store" Ebony asked and Sirius rolled his eyes but agreed anyway.

They walked into Flourish and Blotts and the girl immediately fell in love with the store. There were books everywhere, on bookshelves as high as the ceiling.

"You three can get whatever you want from here" Sirius said smiling and Ebony and Emory looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You might want to take that back or you'll be buying every book in the store." Emory said smiling and Sirius rolled his eyes again.

"No more then five books each." Sirius said. Remus laughed in the background as the girl took that as their cue to drag Harry with them in search for books.

"I'm giddy already." Ebony said, "I need a book on pranks, pureblood rituals, potion theory, history of the Hogwarts founders, and well I'm not sure about the last book."

"Ebony, calm down. You already know what book you want?" Emory said

"Yeah! Maybe I should get two potion books. I do love the idea of potions." Ebony said "What are you going to get, Ry?"

"I don't know, a few book on transfiguration and animagi, I think." Emory said "Oh and I'll be reading your books by the way."

"Good, since I'll be reading yours too. Harry what do you want to get?" Ebony asked.

"Er… I'm not sure." Harry said and Ebony and Emory glanced at each other.

'I think we should make sure he gets a few defense against the dark arts books' Emory sent to Ebony.

'Ditto, lets look around so Harry can find what he's interested in' Ebony said, then sighed: 'I do wish I could get a dark arts book, but dad and uncle Moony would freak.'

'Me too,' Emory said.

EBBZ HPDM ELSS RLSB

Harry ended up finding four books on his own. He got two DADA books, one charms, and a potions book. He gave Ebony a questioning look when she put a quidditch book on top of his stack, but all she said was "Trust me, you'll love it."

Ebony ended up getting exactly what she said she would, a book on Pranks, pureblood rituals, potion theory, history of the Hogwarts founders, and different potions and how to make them.

Emory got two books on transfiguration, one on animagi, charms, history of the dark lords, and ancient runes.

"Were do you three want to go now?" Sirius asked.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies" Emory said happily and Sirius grinned.

'I do wonder what it will be like to fly on a broom' Ebony said.

'Same here,' Emory thought as they walk towards the shop.

EBBZ HPDM ELSS RLSB

Inside the shop the girls and Harry looked around in awe. The shop was large and had all types of equipment, from brooms to broom compasses.

The girls turn to Remus and Sirius and asked "Can we get a broom?" while Harry stood with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Sure." Sirius said immediately knowing he had six years of presents to make up for and the kids went around the shop looking for what they wanted and ended up choosing three top of the line brooms (Comet 360) and three full quidditch uniforms in red and black.

"Is that all you three wanted from here?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Ebony answered for all three of them.

"Okay, then how 'bout we get some ice cream before going into muggle London?" Remus asked.

"Okay, but don't spoil us to much, I don't want to grow up to be a brat" Emory said and Ebony and Harry smiled.

"We'll try not to." Remus said smiling.

"Before you try not to spoil us can we each get a pet? Plus I like being spoiled just a little." Ebony said.

"Of course you three can get a pet. Let's go to the Magical Menagerie." Sirius said and they left and headed towards the magical pet shop.

HPDM EBBZ ELSS

They walked into the Magical Menagerie and looked around. There wasn't much room in the store and it was smelly. Every inch of the walls were covered in cages. Ebony and Emory were surprised to see Harry lead the way to the back of the store, but also happy.

As they moved to the back, they passed many different animals. There were rats, cats, mice, dogs, birds, lizards and at the very back, snakes.

The snakes were beautiful and scaring the hell out of Harry, Ebony, and Emory. Not because they were scared of snakes but because instead of hisses coming from the snakes they heard talking.

Ebony and Emory looked at each other both knowing what it meant to hear the snakes talking, but not how they were parseltongues. But they knew it had to come from their mothers, since they both had the gift.

"Do you two hear them as well?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes Harry, we hear them. And you must tell no one but dad and Uncle Lupin about this." Ebony said.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Parseltongue is considered a dark gift. We will be getting hate letters and being called dark so quickly our heads will spin." Emory said.

"What is Parseltongue?" Harry asked.

"The ability to speak to snakes." The girls said.

"Oh."

"Well, I knew I liked snake but I never thought I could speak to one. Now I want one even more." Ebony said.

"But there's no point in us both getting one." Emory said.

"So don't get one."

"But I _want_ one."

Ebony sighed. "How about I get the snake and we share the ownership and then you get something else we both like and share that too."

"Fine," Emory said.

"So, let's find a snake." Ebony said dragging Emory behind her while Harry went to look at the cats.

All the snakes stopped talking and starred at them as they approached. Ebony and Emory felt a strange pull and went straight to a cage that was holding a beautiful, shiny looking black and green snake. The scales were black with a trail of green going down its back. Its eyes were of the most beautiful pale blue with specks of amber, in a manner neither girls had ever seen.

The snake starred at both of them in turn for a moment before it did the equivalent of a bow.

"Hello." Ebony said and she knew it came out in a hiss.

"You speak young one? What is your name?" The snake asked in a hiss.

"I am Ebony and this is..."

"I'm Emory."

"Two speakers? What a rare occurrence. "

"Three actually, our cousin is a speaker as well." Emory said.

"You are a very beautiful snake." Ebony said "Which kind are you?"

"I am a slasilisk."

"I never heard of a slasilisk. Can you tell us which traits your kind possess?" Emory asked politely.

"We are highly poisonous: if bitten you could die within the hour, from a very slow, very painful death. There is no way to cure the person or thing bitten, unless the same snake willingly gives the antidote to the poisoned being. We can enlarge at will, and we are the most intelligent of our species. The male can mate with a female _or_ another male and have offsprings." The slasilisk said.

"Wow, a male can mate with a male. I never heard of that with snakes." Emory said. 'There's a lot those books didn't tell us.'

'No kidding' Ebony said.

"Do you have a name?" Ebony asked.

"No mistress, you and my other mistress shall name me." The slasilisk said.

"Why did you call us your mistress?" Emory asked confused.

"The fates have chosen me to be your familiar… did you not feel the pull to me?" The slasilisk asked.

"We did, but we weren't sure what it meant." Ebony said.

"Will, you purchase me?" the slasilisk asked.

"We will try; we must convince our fathers first." Ebony answered.

"Will you be a familiar to both of us?" Emory asked

"Yes."

"How is that possible?"

"It is possible because of the link I can sense between you two, a link that use to be found only among twins and will allow you to have two familiars."

"What else can you sense?" Ebony asked.

"I can sense that you are not completely human. May I ask what you are?"

"We are both half dark veela." Ebony said.

"Emory, you have more then dark veela in your blood I sense something else."

"My father is a werewolf. Is that what you sense?"

"Yes, that must be it." The slasilisk said.

"We will be back, we must convince our fathers to let us buy you." Ebony said.

"Yes mistresses."

The girls walked around the store looking for there fathers and found them with the shop keeper and Harry who was holding what looked to be a small black panther in his arms.

"Harry is that yours?" Ebony asked looking at the beautiful cat that had shiny black fur and emerald green eyes that matched Harry's perfectly.

"Yea, isn't she beautiful" Harry said smiling down at the cat.

"Yes she is. What type of cat is she?"

"She's a Purthea." Harry said.

"Purthea? I really need a book on magical creatures." Emory and Ebony said in unison.

"Dad, I want a snake." Ebony said boldly and Sirius just stared at her.

"You want a snake, as in an evil, slimy, backstabbing thing?" Sirius asked blankly

"No I want a snake, as in a beautiful, graceful, helpful creature." Ebony said smiling innocently and Remus chuckled behind his hand.

"No you can't have a snake." Sirius said.

"Why not?" Ebony asked.

"Because snakes… are…evil." Sirius said slowly.

"Have you met a snake before? And I don't mean Slytherins." Ebony said calmly.

"No… but that's beside the point."

"So what's the point? You've never met a snake but there evil according to you. How in the world would you know if you never met one" Ebony said.

"Everyone knows snakes are evil, only the darkest witches and wizard likes snake. Salazar Slytherin himself can speak to snakes."

"Are you telling me that every single witch and wizard that liked snakes are evil?"

"Yes I am."

"So I'm evil? Is that what you saying?" Ebony asked glaring at him. 

"NO!"

"Then your logic makes no sense." Ebony said with a raise eyebrow.

Sirius looked at his daughter in shock. :How the hell did she just outsmart me, and was that Remus chuckling behind my back.:

"So can she get the snake" Emory said in a bored voice.

"Sure… whatever." Sirius said like he'd rather not have a snake in his house.

"Great! Now we can look for mine." Emory said.

"Let's get my snake first." Ebony said walking to the back where the slasilisk was.

DMHP EBBZ RLSB ELSS

At the back of the shop Ebony pointed out the snake and the shop keeper got it for her and Sirius reluctantly paid for it. Ebony let the snake wrap around her arm and followed Emory around the store with there dads behind them.

They ended up near the dogs before they felt a pull coming from one of the cages. They went to the cage and looked at the animal, looking more like a wolf cub then a dog.

The wolf cub was beautiful. It had black fur and amber eyes with specks of blue. It stared at the girl as if deciding rather or not to accept them before it bowed its head in acceptance. The girls looked at there fathers smiling.

"This is defiantly the one I want." Emory said smiling.

"Then it is the one you will get." Remus said smiling at her while Sirius grumbled in the background about how Ebony should have gotten that instead of a 'Slimy snake' and the slasilisk hissed at him.

HPDM EBBZ RLSB ELSS

A/n: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. Flames will be use to burn wormtail. Thank for reading, Later.


	6. Shopping 2

A/n: Sorry this took so long. I'll try and get the next one out quicker. Thank you beta-ing this Wetwolf, your great! By the way, **Ebony and Emory are seven right now** **and Harry is six**. Ebony turns eight October 2, and Emory turns eight October 20.

As Remus, Ebony, Emory, Sirius and Harry left the shop, the girls whispered to each other, trying to figure out a name for their new familiars as they walked toward the ice cream parlor.

"Well, I refuse to name our snake Salazar," Ebony whispered furiously to Emory, "Everyone expects a snake to be named Salazar."

"Well, what are we going to name him, then?" Emory snapped giving Ebony an annoyed look.

"I don't know. How about we let him decide from different names? We'll both make a list." Ebony said.

"Okay, but what about the wolf? Or is it a dog?" Emory said confused. "We so need to do research," she said sighing.

"Yeah, we need to know what it is: a dog or a wolf, and what kind."

"And we need to know what it eats," Emory said as they came up to the ice cream parlor.

"What are you two whispering about" Remus asked looking back and forth between the girls.

"What to name our familiars" Ebony and Emory said in unison as they sat at an open table.

"What names have you come up with so far?" Remus asked curious.

"Nothing" they both said dully causing Remus to smile.

"What about you Harry, what are you going to name your Purthea?"

"Persephone" Harry said smiling at the name.

"She's the goddess in Greek mythology, wife of Hades?" Ebony said thinking out loud.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled. He blushed slightly, not expecting her to know that.

"That name is wicked, Harry." Emory said smiling while Ebony nodded and Harry looked up at them and smiled.

The group ordered some ice cream. Ebony and Emory got vanilla with sprinkles, Remus got chocolate, Sirius got mint chocolate, and Harry got cookies n' cream. When their ice cream came, the group ate silently, until Ebony spoke up.

"Do you really think all parseltongues are evil, dad?" She asked. She had been wondering about that since he said it, and she wanted to know if it was true. And if so, she wanted logical reasoning as to why he believed it, so she could change that idiotic belief. They would never be able to fight this war correctly if their family was holding them back with stupid ideals.

"Yes, I do." Sirius answered firmly.

"Why?" Emory asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Why what?"

Ebony sighed, "Why do you think all parseltongues are evil?"

"Because they are… Look at how Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort turned out."

"That is so low." Emory said glaring slightly, "How can you group all parseltongues together like that because of what two of them did."

"Parseltongue was a trait in the Slytherin family, which means that most of Salazar's magical heirs had that ability not just Voldemort and Salazar." Ebony said.

"No one knows for sure if there were other parseltongues." Sirius said stubbornly.

"We do." Harry said quietly and all eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked curiously.

"We'll answer that question in a minute." Ebony said to Remus then she turned towards her father, "Okay. You believe all parseltongues are evil. Does that mean that two people do reflects on the group as a whole?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Let's say there was a group of vampires, about 10 in the group. Let's say that the group was hungry and needed blood: 6 of those vampires hunted humans and killed them. The other four left the humans alive. Are all of those vampires evil?" Emory asked .

Sirius thought for awhile.

"Did the other four vampires cared that the other six killed?" he asked.

"Yes, they were highly upset." Ebony answered.

"Then no, "Sirius said "They aren't all evil, just the six that killed."

"Then you're a hypocrite," Emory said calmly.

"Huh?" Sirius said not understanding what they were trying to say.

"You think that it is wrong to base all the vampires on what only six of them did right?" Emory asked

"Yeah. And...?"

"But it's okay to base all parseltongues on what two of them did?" Ebony asked.

Sirius stared at them then sighed then muttered something about 'Logical brats'

"Fine, you have a point… but can you show me one parseltongue that isn't evil?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

'You realize he didn't actually say he was wrong?' Emory said through the mind link

'Yeah, I know' Ebony answered.

"We can show you three." Ebony said smirking slightly.

"What? How?" Remus and Sirius asked.

"Ebony, Harry, and I are Parseltongues" Emory said calmly and Remus and Sirius looked at them in shock.

"Are you serious?" Remus asked shocked.

"Yes we are." Emory said and Ebony and Harry nodded.

"Show us then." Sirius said slightly amazed and worried.

Ebony, Harry and Emory looked at each other. Ebony lifted her arm where the Slasilisk was to Emory.

Emory let out a soft hiss and the slasilisk moved off Ebony's arm and towards Emory. Emory gave another hiss and the snake moved towards Remus and gave the equivalent of a bow to him.

Harry hissed and the snake moved towards Sirius and bowed after only a bit of hesitation, since Harry wasn't his master.

"Wow," Sirius said slightly amazed.

Ebony hissed at the Slasilisk and it came back and wrapped around her arm.

"Did we prove it to you?" Ebony asked calmly

"Yes." Remus said calmly, "you do realize you can't tell anyone you're parseltongues."

"Of course we know that. I have no wish to be judged because of an ability I just so happened to have." Emory said looking pointedly at Sirius, who blushed slightly at the look and continued to eat his ice cream.

HPDM EBBZ ELSS RLSB

After the group finished their ice cream, they went through the Leaky Cauldron and out to muggle London.

"Where are we going dad?" Ebony asked as they walked down the street.

"We need some muggle clothes, so we're going to a clothing store." Sirius answered smiling down at Ebony.

"Okay," Ebony said walking in front of Remus.

The group was walking down the street when a kid suddenly ran into Remus, making him stumble.

The kid, who looked to be around ten years old, looked up at Remus with big, innocent looking, brown eyes.

"I'm sorry sir," the boy said and Ebony, Emory, and Remus stared at the boy before Remus gave him a small smile.

"It's fine." Remus said looking at the poor looking boy, whose clothes were torn and ripped.

"Bye sir" The boy said running away and Remus watched as the child left with a sigh and Ebony and Emory shook their heads.

"Amateur." Ebony and Emory said in unison then looked at each other.

"You saw that too?" Emory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I learned a lot in the orphanage." Ebony said then she looked at Remus "You saw it to, you know he just picked your pocket, and you let him." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I did." Remus said sighing and turned back to walk down the street.

"That kid did what?" Sirius asked confused as to what was going on.

"Nothing dad." Ebony said rolling her eyes.

'Uncle Sirius is an idiot.' Emory sent to Ebony

'Yes, but he's our idiot.' Ebony said smirking 'Plus he makes things more interesting.'

'I wonder if he really is an idiot or it is an act,' Emory said

'An act… maybe, I mean dad had great grades in school which means he had to have some logic but he doesn't show it with us.' Ebony answered

The group got to a street full of clothing stores, but Emory wanted to go to one in particular. The store was called Hot Topic and had all sorts of clothing.

The girls went on ahead looking at pants with chain, and shirt with sayings on them. Ebony and Emory grinned at each other; this was exactly what they wanted.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other as well; this was the exact opposite of what they thought the kids would wear. They were picturing the girls in dresses and Harry looking like the perfect gentlemen. They shrugged their shoulders: if this was what they wanted to wear, then so be it.

Harry was looking at some pants with silver chains and had a red shirt in his hand. The girls had already had five shirts each, and Remus and Sirius just let them pick out what they wanted. They had been in the store for an hour when they where finally done looking.

Emory had two black shirts, three dark green, two dark blue, two red, one silver, and one blood red. She got four pairs of pants with chains and two pairs of regular jeans. She also got a shirt that said "Its not my fault I'm better then you"

Harry got one black shirt, four green (two of them were dark), two red, one white, and two blue. He got two pants with chains and two pair of jeans. He also got a shirt that said "The only thing stronger then my chains is your fear."

Ebony had three black shirts, two dark green, two dark blue, three red, two blood red, and one white. She had three pairs of chained pants and four pairs of regular jeans. She also got a shirt that said "Hell's Angel"

The group left the store and headed farther down the street. They still needed to get some clothes for Sirius and Remus, and while the kids loved their clothes, they weren't appropriate for certain situation.

EBBZ HPDM ELSS RLSB

The group was now sitting at home. The kids were all reading. Remus and Sirius were going through the files Sirius took from the family vault, looking for a house while quietly speaking to each other.

Ebony was curled up on the left side of the couch with her potions book. It was the book called "**Advanced potions and how to brew them**" by _Alichino Prine_. She was loving the book and was totally engrossed in it.

Emory was curled up on the right side of the couch reading an ancient runes book called "**Understanding the Runes**" by _Raven Runen_. She had the book close to her face and was completely ignoring everything around her.

Harry was reading the Defense book he got called "**Defend Yourself**" By Arnold Shielding on the floor in front of the couch. He seemed to be totally amazed by the book and the moving demonstration inside the book.

So with all the children reading the adults searched for the perfect house and finally found it. The description was perfect. The house was big. It had a wide open space with no houses surrounding it for miles. There was a forest in the back of the house, a small lake, and a fountain in the garden filled with potion ingredients. In the front of the house there was a small garden filled with magical and muggle flowers alike.

The inside of the house had a library, weapons room, dueling chambers, art room, muggle room, music room, potions lab, indoor garden, an observatory, a picture room, passages(secret and known). It had enough bedrooms for fifty people, along with a bathroom in every bedroom.

The house was wonderful giving the children enough room to play and hang out with their friends. The house also lived up to the pureblood look Sirius needed as such, and gave Remus enough room for when he went moon-ish.

All in all, it was a great house, and they were moving into it the next day.

HPDM EBBZ ELSS

A/n: I'm sorry this took so long but it was my friends fault, she constantly interrupted me while I was writing.

AFN: (Blah blah blah it's perfect, get over it! WE OWN IT you don't.) (Ebony is a wonderfully….. something but she has trouble finishing chapters in a reasonably amount of time. Please do not blame her friends; we can only help so much.)

A/n: By the way AFN means Authors Friends Note (It's Emory)


	7. Finally home

A/n: Sorry for how long this took! Just know I'm not giving up this story anytime soon so please stick with me. This is the repost. My lovely Beta got back to me. Thank you Wetwolf

:Thoughts:  
'Mind speech'

**July 17, 1987**

Ebony, Harry, and Emory were sitting on the couch as Remus and Sirius grabbed certain things from around the house. Ebony, Emory, and Harry had packed all their things the night before, while Remus and Sirius were too busy doing dirty things to each other to pack.

Each of the children had their own bags filled with their new clothes and possessions. Ebony had the wolf/dog in her arms, while Emory had the snake wrapped a round her arm. Harry's purthea was sitting next to him.

While the other kids only had one bag, Ebony had two. One filled with clothes and her belongings; the other had her Harry Potter books. Yes, she still had her books but she hasn't taken them out yet.

"Ebony, have you come up with a list of names yet?" Emory asked.

"Yeah, did you?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Want to let him choose now?" Ebony asked as she watched as Sirius went back to Remus room to grab his bags.

"Sure" Emory said pulling out a list of names from her pocket and Ebony did the same. They sat the snake down in front of them and told him he was going to choose a name from the list they had made.

"_How bout Rin_," Emory said and the Slasilisk hissed a no.

"_Inyoka_" Ebony said and the snake replied with a no again.

"_Romi_"

"_Sylan_"

"_Sal_"

"_Inyono_"

The girls went on like this for a while before they neared the end of their lists.

"_Neka_" Emory said but the slasilisk continued to reply with a no.

"_Seisein_"

"_Rawen_"

"_Silven_" Ebony said and she smiled happily when the Slasilisk said he liked the name.

"Fine, Silven it is" Emory said.

Silven wrapped himself back around Emory's arm and Ebony went back to carrying the dog/wolf pup.

"You got a name for him as well." Emory said nodding to the dog/wolf.

"Yes, Salador if you'll agree." Ebony said calmly as Remus and Sirius both finally came into the room.

"I think that name is fine." Emory said trying to figure out why Ebony chose that name.

"Do you like it?" Ebony asked the pup and it just licked her cheek. Ebony whipped her cheek off while muttering "I'll take that as a yes."

Remus and Sirius looked at the girls and smiled. Sirius took a handful of floo powder and stepped up to the flames. He threw the powder into the fire, and stepped right into it, shouting "Black Hall" and he vanished.

Harry looked at the spot Sirius disappeared from, shocked. This was the first time he saw someone travel by floo and he didn't look to happy at the idea.

Ebony and Emory smiled at the look on Harry's face and Harry glared slightly. Ebony herself didn't look too fond of the idea either, but she knew she didn't really have much of a choice.

Emory went through next, then Harry, Ebony, and Remus came last. As they came out of the fireplace they were in a small room. They each looked around there surroundings and noticed that technically they were in a castle, not a house.

The walls were a beautiful dark blue and you could tell the castle had belonged to Slytherins because snake designs were everywhere. There was a design of the most beautiful snakes on the huge double doors that was in front of them and guarding those doors were two giant snakes statues.

The snakes on the door had sapphire jewels for eyes and were able to move around, they moved around the door in a sensual motion. The rest of the room was bare with the exception of a map on the wall. The two stone snakes had ruby eyes and didn't seem to move.

Sirius moved up to the double doors but the two stone snake statues moved in the way, blocking the door while hissing.

"Only those proven to be of the Black line shall enter." The Snake on the left hissed.

"He is of the Black line, as am I." Ebony hissed to the snake.

"A Speaker!" The Snake on the right hissed.

"Three actually" Emory said smirking.

"How do we prove we are of the Black family line. " Ebony asked before the snakes could reply to Emory "and is there a way to let those not of the bloodline in."

"Those of the Black family bloodline will be verified through a blood test and others will be allowed in with the permission of a Black." The right Snake said.

"And how exactly are these blood tests done?" Ebony asked with a raised eyebrow noticing that Remus and Sirius where looking at them in interest.

"You must but three drops of blood in our mouths." The snake on the left said.

Ebony, Emory, and Harry each raised an eyebrow at this statement and rolled their eyes. Ebony turned to Sirius and Remus and explained them what the Snakes had said. Sirius rolled his eyes when Ebony finished explaining and muttered something about 'bloody purebloods and there damn blood wards.'

Ebony smirked in amusement at that statement, while Sirius pulled out a small silver dagger from his robes. The group raised an eyebrow at him, and Sirius looked at them, confused.

"What?" Sirius asked when they continued to stare at him.

"Why do you keep a dagger in your robes?" Ebony asked looking him in the eyes showing how confused she was.

Sirius looked at the dagger for a second, and then looked back at the group. He ran a hand through his long black hair looking like he was trying to come with a quick response.

"I got it from the vault for… um… potions." Sirius answered and no body in their little group looked convinced.

"Sure." Ebony said in a voice that meant 'I so do not believe you' but kept quiet, instead motionning to her father to hurry up and cut his finger.

Sirius cut his, finger then Ebony took the blade and did the same. Both put their finger in one of the two snakes' mouths, letting out three drops of blood. A blue light surrounded them and the two snakes gave a small bow, murmuring a soft milord and milady while Ebony rolled her eyes. Sirius and Ebony both gave permission to allow the others in the house at all times.

They opened the double doors and stepped into a new room. This room was really a grand looking hall with the most beautiful marble stairs in the middle and polished cheery wood banister on either side. If one was to go to the left of the stairs, they would notice a beautiful kitchen painted in tans and creams. If they went to the right, they would enter a room with red and tan painted walls with a large fireplace; this room was the living room.

Of course the group didn't get a chance to notice this, since as soon as they entered the room, three house elves appeared before them, all female, and bowed to the group. Each house elf was in beautiful clothing; they had dark blue dresses on with the Black crest and were smiling.

"Milord", one of the house elves said to Sirius, bowing. "I am Kiri; these are my sisters Kiru and Kira and we are the head elves."

"Hello Kiri, Kiru, and Kira," Sirius said smiling, "how many house elves live here?" he asked kindly.

"There are thirty-six house elves sir, and five of them are expecting." Kira answered politely.

"Thank you Kira. This is Ebony, Remus, Harry, and Emory. We're going to look around the house; we will call you if you are needed." Sirius said smiling.

"Yes milord," the house elves said in harmony.

**HPDM EBBZ ELSS**

Harry, Emory, and Ebony went off on their own to look around the house. They went upstairs and were now trying to figure out what to do.

"So should we look for our rooms first or explore?" Emory asked waiting for Ebony and Harry's opinion.

"I think we should find our rooms first. I think it would be nice knowing we already have a place to sleep while looking around the house." Ebony said.

"What about you Harry?" Emory asked watching for his reaction.

Harry looked up with an innocent look on his face and said softly "either is fine with me."

"Okay" Emory said shrugging "Let's look for rooms"

'Something's up' Emory sent to Ebony through thier mind link.

'Something's up with what?' Ebony asked calmly as they walk around the huge second floor looking for a room.

'With Harry of course.' Emory hissed.

'Well duh, you only just realized this?' Ebony said rolling her eyes.

'No I'm not just now realizing this, I just thought I'd bring it to your attention, you arse.'

'Really now? You know last time you called me a name I took it wrong and you were offended' Ebony said through the link then said, "Let's check out this room" out loud.

'Yes really, what should we do about it? And it's not that I took it wrong it's that I got disturbing images.' Emory asked getting upset as she followed Ebony into the room and suddenly all three gasped, Ebony and Emory forgetting their conversation.

Ebony, Emory, and Harry were disgusted with the room. The room was pink with flowers and little bunnies on the walls. On one wall, there was a bright looking mural with a rainbow and a sun. The only things that were slightly nice and not totally pink were the black dressers and night stands, and even that had large pink flowers ingrained in them.

"Oh my goddess, who could possibly live like this?" Ebony asked in disgusted.

"So much pink…eyes hurt." Emory said.

"Oh dear God!" Harry said sounding just as disgusted as Ebony.

"Kira!" Ebony called out loud and they heard a 'pop' as Kira appeared before Ebony.

"Yes mistress?" Kira said.

"Kira, please call me Ebony. I just wanted to know…do all the rooms look like… this?" Ebony said like she was afraid of the answer.

"Like what, ma'am?" Kira said confused.

"Like a frickin' care bear decorated it!" Emory said still looking at the room in horror.

"Emory, you realize that she most likely won't know what a care bear is right?" Ebony said amused at (but in complete agreement with) Emory.

"Not the point!" Emory said angrily looking at the pink walls.

"What is the point then?" Ebony said as an amused Harry watched them.

"The point is that some freak though it was nice to make an entire room **pink**!" Emory said.

Ebony rolled her eyes and ignored Emory "I was asking if there are anymore rooms with...such bright colors?"

"All the rooms, but the main bedroom, are brightly colored." Kira answered and the group looked terrified by this little discovery.

"Oh…" was all Ebony could say as she tried to think who would be crazy enough to do such a thing. "Well, is there a way to change it?"

"Of course there is, mistress! Just tell the room what you want." Kira said

"Tell the room what I want?" Ebony asked confused.

"Yes mistress. Every bedroom in Black Hall is designed so that the occupant of the room can have what ever they want!" Kira said sounding very proud of the house.

"Whatever they want?" Emory asked "Muggle as well?"

"Yes ma'am, it is all paid for automatically and put in the room wherever you want it to be." Kira explained.

"How," Harry asked confused

"Magic, sir. Everything is automatically added to the Black bill and paid for, then the house put the items were you want them. But you must speak what you desire out loud." Kira explained smiling.

"How do muggle items work?" Emory asked "And if muggle items work in the wizarding world, how come almost no one uses them. "

"There designed to run off of magic ma'am, and no one uses them because it is rare that any one knows of them except a few powerful and wealthy purebloods."

"How come no one knows?" Emory asked curious.

"Because the idea came from America, China, and Japan, and while a few purebloods in Britain have heard of the fusion of magic and muggle technology, they refuse to use it. Alos, since Britain is mostly ran by purebloods, the citizens are not informed of the development in technology." Kira explain calmly.

"I'm guessing the purebloods don't want them to know of this development because they don't want to have anything to do with muggles?" Harry said and Ebony and Emory looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, they do not. But that hasn't stopped a few pureblood families from using muggle made items and even they rarely use them." Kira said then turned back to Ebony "Is that all milady?"

"Yes that is all but stop calling me milady and mistress" Ebony said before Kira popped out of the room then announced "Hey, our rooms can be close by each others."

"Right…like we really want to be near you all the time." Emory said sarcastically while rolling her eyes and Harry chuckled.

"Prat," Ebony said scowling and Emory just smirked both of them ignoring for a while the knowledge Harry seem to have about purebloods and their intolerance.

**HPDM EBBZ ELSS**

Ebony, Emory, and Harry were heartbroken to realize that all the bedrooms did indeed have bright colors. They only thing that motivated them to keep looking for their bedrooms, and not just change the first three they found, was the fact that they each want a large room with a good view outside.

Ebony had finally found a room that she liked, but the colors were horrible: the room was bright yellow and pink. But the room had a beautiful view of the back yard. She could easily see the beautiful garden and a fountain in the large yard from the balcony outside the large sliding glass window. The room was large as well and she was very pleased with the size.

"Um, well she said I just had to speak out loud so… I want red walls." Ebony said and the walls turned red making her grin.

"I want the ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky, and black boarder along the walls. I want a mural on the left wall of a forest with foxes sleeping in their den with a red moon high in the sky. I want a queen size, four poster bed with light red curtains, two black ebony wood nightstands, one on either side of the bed, which goes against the wall on the left. I want a black dresser made of ebony wood, a blood red couch and recliner by the fireplace with a blood red shaggy rug in between them. I want a bookcase filled with potions books and…" Ebony got a smirk on her face as she suddenly thought of something

"Kira!" Ebony called abruptly.

"Yes mistress,"

"I told you to call me Ebony; anyway I wanted to know can I get _anything_ in this room, anything at all?" Ebony said eyes shining in excitement.

"Yes _Mistress_." Kira said stressing the word and Ebony glared at the smile on the house elf's face.

"Great, then I also want the bookshelves filled with dark arts and astrology books. I also want a computer, a walk-in closet, a door the leads to a potions room with potions ingredients and materials already inside. I want two beautiful lamps, one on each nightstand. What does this door go to?" Ebony asked as she noticed a door she didn't ask for.

"The bathroom mistress, each room has there own." Kira said

"Wicked, my own bathroom!" Ebony said happily

Ebony smiled as she looked around the room. She had much more then enough in the room, she was serious when they told there fathers they didn't want to be spoiled too much, and she was very proud of her room, and the potions room that would serve as a privet potions area for her or a group potions area for all three of them when needed.

"Okay, I'm done. Next room, please." Ebony said smiling.

**HPDM EBBZ ELSS**

Harry decided to take the room to the left of Ebony's and Emory took the one on the right. Both the rooms were fairly large and had the same view as Ebony's room.

When they first walked into Harry's room they saw bright yellow walls with a lime green boarder and ceiling. In short terms it was ugly and tacky looking.

Harry ended up with a room in a similar style to Ebony's with a black boarder and forest green walls with the wall on the right being a mural of a forest at night with a boy (that looked oddly similar to Harry) sitting in one of the trees looking at the crescent moon and every once in a while the boy would change positions.

The room had a television, computer, and a radio. There was a bookcase on the side with defense and muggle defense books in it. It had a fireplace with a black couch in front of it on one side and a black loveseat on the other with a clean cut rug in between them both.

Harry had a room connected to his that was empty and large; the group had decided that room would be used to practice magic for all of them and as a privet practice room for Harry.

Harry smiled at the room in approval happy to finally have a room to call his own.

When they walked into Emory's room the whole room was bright orange and yellowish-green. Emory gagged at the sight of it and Ebony and Harry just turned away from the horrible colors.

Emory had a blue room with and silver boarder. She had a mural of a forest with a lake in it on the right wall and above the lake was a full moon and the full moon light reflected off the lake. She had an unbreakable glass ceiling with different sharp and pointy object behind the glass. She also had a room connected to hers and it was decided that they would use it as a group study or in Emory's case a private study.

Inside her bedroom was a surround sound TV and DVD player as well as a computer. She had a midnight blue couch in front of her fireplace. Vases were placed tastefully around the room. A bookshelf with Ancient Runes, Dark arts and Transfigurations books and one or two book on Herbology

Each side room that they asked for also had wards around it that were keyed to the owner of the room. Someone could only get into each room if they had permission.

**HPDM EBBZ ELSS**

After they all finished their room they went to look around they rest of the house which was huge, beautiful, and did I mention huge? They saw the observatory which was really very beautiful. When you first walk in it reminded you of a Roman Temple at night, with artwork the likes of Leonardo Da Vinci inter mixed with star.

The library was big as well. It was two stories tall and had light as well as dark arts books. The second floor of the library was warded against anyone other then a Black from seeing or sensing it without a Black's permission and it was dedicated solely to the dark arts. The room itself was decorated in elegant reds and tans with big comfortable couches throughout the huge room.

The dueling chambers were a nice size and colored in blues and blacks. In one corner there were twelve dueling dummies that could be programmed from Hogwarts student to Hit wizard. Covering the dueling arena floor was a permanent cushioning charm to keep duelers from getting hurt from a fall, but there were no weapons in the room itself.

After seeing all of this, Harry, Ebony, and Emory decided they were finished looking around for now and headed down to have lunch with their fathers.

They came down the stairs and went through the living room and into the large dining room that could easily fit thirty people and looked at it in awe. It was huge and was done in a beautiful gothic like design with high straight back chairs and candleholders on the wall. Engraved in the ceiling seemed to be pictures that illustrate the story of how the first Black came to be and the children stood watching for a little while as the moving pictures told their story.

The kids soon pulled themselves away from the picture and entered a smaller dining room with a room table that Remus and Sirius were sitting at talking.

Remus and Sirius looked up and smiled when they entered the room. "Enjoying the House?" Remus asked

"What house…this is a frickin' castle." Emory exclaimed and Ebony, Harry, Sirius, and Remus all laugh at her.

"The castle's wonderful." Ebony said smiling as she looked around the small dining room they were in, The dining wasn't really that small be it was smaller than the one they just left, which was meant for use when they had a large quantity of guest.

"Come sit down." Sirius said smiling as Kiru appeared with a large lunch. Harry. Emory and Ebony look at the table shocked. There was a large array of foods from all over the world that the group would never be able to finish.

"So what have you seen so far?' Sirius asked, putting chicken on his plate.

"We found our rooms." Ebony said smiling at the thought of her own room as she got a small salad and grilled shrimp. Sirius winced slightly.

"You already saw those horribly decorated rooms?" He asked looking slightly disgusted.

"Unfortunately, yes we did. We also already redecorated our rooms seeing as how they were too horrible to look at before." Emory said eating lobster and pasta.

"That's a nice way to put it." Harry said having a taste of the sushi and deciding he liked it.

"Nice indeed" Ebony stated "So… when can we explore the forest?"

Remus, who was eating steak, looked up at them seriously and said "You can not go into the forest alone. We don't know what lives in there yet."

Ebony, Emory and Harry looked disappointed but nodded their consent. Emory looked up hopefully and said "But we can go out back, right?"

"Yes, you can." Remus said smiling slightly. The children smiled happily knowing they finally where home!

A/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was more of a filler chapter. Next chapter when actually find out more about Harry! Yay!


	8. Road ahead

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This is the Repost. Read and Review.**

**July 21**

Harry, Emory and Ebony were hanging out in Emory's private study reading quietly. Ebony was just finishing up a book of magical creatures that told about Elves, Dark Elves, Dark Veela, Veela, Faeries, Vampires, Sirens, Incubus and many more magical creatures.

Ebony sighed as she put down the book and turned to Emory who was reading about Rowena Ravenclaw. Emory looked up at Ebony and raise an eyebrow before putting the book down.

'Do you need something, Ebony?' Emory sent over there mind link causing Ebony to rolled her eyes. Emory had started using the mind link when ever someone was around because she enjoyed confusing them.

'Yes, I did want something, Emory. I wanted us to try to find out why Harry is still acting so shy. I mean, sure, he's opened up more but he is still too shy. I honestly think he's hiding something.' Ebony sent back.

"How do you two do that?" Harry asked looking at them curiously

"How do we do what?" Ebony asked with a raised eyebrow

"You look at each other and seem like your talking" Harry said

"That's probably because they are" said a new voice. Harry, Emory, and Ebony turned to look at two silvery figures. Both figures look exactly the same except for the one had completely straight hair and the other had curly hair.

Ebony and Emory looked at the two figures and smiled. Ebony turned to the curly haired figure and said "Hi, you must be my Aunt Amela. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Indeed I am, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Ebony." Amela said happily

"Hello Aunt Ameila" Emory said to the straight haired figure.

"Hello Emory." Ameila said smiling calmly. The small group then turned to Harry who was looking at them with a raised eyebrow and a hint of amusement.

"So this was what you two have been hiding." Harry stated calmly with a slight smile.

"Yes, this is what we have been hiding amongst other things." Ebony answering the rhetorical question casually, like the ghost of her mother and Aunt didn't just appear out of nowhere. "But the question me and Emory have been wondering is, what have you been hiding?"

"Me, I'm not hiding anything too big, just her." Harry said pointing and smirking at another ghostly figure that was now waving at the group. "Hi mum." he said smiling.

"Hello dear." Lily answered and Emory, Harry and Ebony looked at them waiting for answers. Ameila and Amela sighed slightly.

"Lily, get over here and help us explain what's going on." Ameila said while motioning for the children to sit. The children quickly complied, Ebony and Emory going to sit on the couch while Harry took the reclining chair.

"Well, where should we start?" Ameila said sighing.

"The beginnings always a great place to begin." Lily said rolling her eyes as Ameila glared at her.

"What I meant to say was, who to starts with. Harry or Ebony and Emory?" Ameila said scowling

"Harry," Lily answered

"Well then, go on and tell our story." Amela said

Lily looked up at the children waiting expectantly and smiled softly "Let's see, I guess this started when I was a little girl about nine years old. As you know I lived with the Evans family, a family of muggles, but what you don't know is that I was adopted by the Evans family when I was four months old. My biological parents were the Kings of Elves, I was their only daughter."

"Wait. So Harry is royalty?" Emory asked

"Yes, now, no more interruptions." Amela said

"They were forced to give me up for adoption. My father, King Camthalion was forced to give me away when Lord Voldemort came. Voldemort was looking for an alliance with the Elves in his fight against the Light and he would do and say anything to get them on his side. Most of the Elves refused to get involved in a war that belonged to wizards and this upset Voldemort. He had started to make threats to get the Elves. Voldemort threatened to harm me when I was first born if the Elves didn't turn to his cause. Being the princess, it caused panic to run through the kingdom. So my parents gave me up. Many of the Elves were turning to Voldemort's cause when he started to promise equal right for all magical creatures, making it dangerous for me to stay in the kingdom.

My parents left me with the Evans with a note that they would return for me, and that until then, they (the Evans) should raise me as their own. The note explained all they would need to know about why I was left with them.

A week after being left with the Evans my parents sent me an advisor to keep me informed about my land. The Evans kept him a secret from everyone even Petunia. My advisor taught me many things about magic and Elves, I grew up learning how to be a princess and also got to be a normal child.

At the age of nine my advisor, with the Evans permission took me back to the Elven lands to stay for two whole years. That is where I first met Ameila and Amela. After that, I returned home with the use of an advance time turner so that it was like I never left. Petunia never suspected a thing. During the extra two years I had, my elven family and human family got to know each other. No ever told Petunia that some of the younger kids she used to play with were actually elves.

"When I was eleven my Hogwarts letter came. Now, as an Elf ,I would usually go to school in the Elven land, but I begged to go to Hogwarts and learn from a wizarding school. Eventually, my fathers allowed me go to Hogwarts, as long as someone went with me. Amela and Ameila decide to come with me. When I got there I met the most arrogant person on the planet. James Potter was the biggest pain in my…"

"Lily!" Ameila said cutting Lily off, "Language. There are children in the room."

"Honestly Aunt Lily, getting so worked up and Uncle James isn't even here." Emory said smirking.

"Yes well, James was a git, but he got better, and I ended up falling for him. I guess that's it for my story as you all not the rest, I had Harry here and later that bast…um idiot Voldemort came."

Everyone was silent for a moment trying to let Lily's story sink. Then Harry seemed to finally comprehend what that story meant.

"Wait…I'm the prince of who?" Harry yelled "Who said I wanted to be prince? Can't I just be a normal kid? I don't want to rule a kingdom!"

"You don't really have a choice Harry. You will have to take your place as prince when you are 18 and have found your mate." Lily said sadly.

"MATE!!! I have a MATE! I don't even get to choose the person I want to be with!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Stop complaining. It's not like you're the only person in the world who doesn't get to chose, Emory and I don't get to either." Ebony said showing Harry absolutely no sympathy.

"Yeah, well, your not prince of the elves on top of it."

"I better not be prince to anything, seeing as how I'm female." Ebony retorted casually

"Wait, what do you mean we don't get to chose?" Emory asked "You didn't think it was important to mention this before?"

"You didn't think it was important to read a book on dark veela's after finding out you were one?" Ebony said rolling her eyes with a small smirk on her face "And you call yourself intelligent"

'_Go fuck yourself cousin_' Emory snarled over the mind link

"Please don't use your mind link to insult each other" Amela said amused.

"How did you know we used the mind link?" Emory asked and Amela smiled

"I can tell just by looking at you if you're using the mind link." She answered

"Okay now I have several questions; first one you said _fathers and Kings_ before, did that mean anything?" Ebony asked slightly confused

"Oh that, in the wizarding world homosexual relationship are accepted, my Elven family consisted of me, my father, and my papa. I was, as James oh so politely put it, an ass baby." Lily said rolling her eyes

"Lily!" Ameila said before sighing "oh well, it's not like they don't swear anyway"

Harry, Ebony, and Emory quickly adopted confused, innocent looks and said "We don't" all the while thinking: 'What the hell, Ass baby?'

Amela looked at them said "Aww. Look how cute they are with their fake innocent faces"

Ebony and Emory laughed slightly while Harry rolled his eyes and Amela, Ameila, and Lily shared amused looks.

"Anyway there is still more to our story," Amela said seriously "Harry isn't the only one who will be royalty in this room." Ebony and Emory looked at each other and sighed.

"Please tell me your joking and that Emory and I aren't the heiresses to the Dark Veela clan." Ebony said with a slightly pleading look on her face.

"Um…we could tell you that but we would be lying." Ameila said grinning at Ebony

"I guess I don't mind this to much." Emory said stretching on the couch "Just tell me that the Dark Veelas aren't a bunch on idiots."

"Every race has there idiots Emory, and you're going to have to learn to deal with them." Amela said smiling

"Joy," Emory and Ebony muttered sarcastically making Lily, Ameila, and Amela laugh at them while Harry smirked.

"Fate must really hate us" Ebony said

"Stop complaining **princess**" Harry said to Ebony with a smug smirk, making Emory laugh.

"Shut up Harry, I'm not complaining. I'm just pointing out the fact that Fate doesn't like us very much." Ebony said glaring at Harry

"I have a question." Emory said

"Yes what is it Emory?" Lily asked

"Do our fathers know we're royalty?" She asked and Amela and Ameila looked guiltily at each other.

"I told James about me" Lily said smugly ignoring the glares her best friends where giving her.

"Um…no, we never told your fathers we were princesses but we also never needed to. We knew we would die before our parents so we would never take the thrown." Ameila said "Plus there are a lot of things they never told us, so we're even"

"Wait you knew you would die before your parents…How?" Harry said confused

"Ameila and I are seers, but because we are twins we aren't the normal kind that randomly see into the future, though that did happen sometimes." Amela said

"What do you mean you aren't normal seers?" Ebony asked

"Because we are twins and have a twin bond we share our visions, we can also force our vision to show us what we want to see as long as we are touching" Ameila said

"Meaning we could randomly decide we want to see what you three looked like when your 30 and that would be the vision we would have." Amela explained

"Really…wicked" Emory said

"There is of course the chance that you to might get this gift, after all you did somehow get our twin bond, and if you do get it you are not to use it in frivolous ways. You can only use it in dire situations. Do you understand" Ameila said seriously.

"Yes" Emory and Ebony said in unison.

"Now I have a good question" Harry said "How do you two feel about Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony being together?" He asked causing Emory to look curious as well.

"Harry! Goddess, don't you know some question are better left unanswered" Ebony said looking at Harry shocked

"I'm curious and it's a reasonable question that most people don't get the chance to ask!" Harry said defending himself and Ebony sighed _'oh well, the question was already asked and I'm curious to'_

Amela and Ameila looked them and smile slightly. " We're fine with it, as we said before we are seers and we already knew they would get together. This is destiny." Amela said

"Amela and I were always destined to die before Sirius and Remus.We knew this because we had many forced vision about our past lives. Each time, for the past 1500 years, Amela and I would die first and they would find comfort with each other" Ameila said smiling serenely "All four of us have been bound together. Though, for the past 600 years Lily and James have also been bonded with us." The children sat in shock for a moment.

"I don't know if I should be freaked out because I now know I will be reincarnated and be stuck surrounded by idiots for the rest of my life or think that it is totally wicked that you got to stay with the people you love most though each life." Ebony said in a dazed tone.

Harry thought about for a moment before saying, "A bit of both I think" causing Emory to nod in agreement, and Ameila, Lily and Amela to laugh.

"Anyway we need to be leaving. We are being pulled back to the realm of the dead." Ameila said

"Will you come back?" Emory asked

Amela looked at her daughter smiling sadly, "We will be allowed back once a year, unless there is something extremely important we need to tell you, and only then with the permission of the goddess." She said.

"Ebony, Emory. Tell Harry everything, except _what_ happens in the books, tell him about the books but not what's in them, he can only know about what's in them when it's absolutely necessary. Warn him." Ameila said

"We must go now; you three will need to start training soon, you have a difficult road ahead of you and you need to be ready for it" said Lily.

"We'll start to train, there is no way we are going into Hogwarts untrained." Ebony said before noticing that her mother, Amela, and Lily were beginning to fade away.

Lily, Ameila, and Amela obviously noticed as well because they quickly said there goodbyes to the children before fading away.

Once they completely disappeared, Ebony, Emory, and Harry looked at each other and sighed. Ebony went over to her desk and pulled out a quill, inkwell, and some parchment.

Emory dipped the quill into the inkwell, "So, what's going on our training schedule?" she said looking at Ebony and Harry.

**HPDM EBBZ ELSS**

They argued over subjects to learn for an hour before the finally had a schedule. They also knew there was no way they were going to learn all of the things on there list without some help. Harry sighed as he looked over there schedule.

Day 1(Monday, Wednesday, Friday)

Physical Training- 7:00a.m - 9:00a.m

Potions- 9:35a.m-11:00a.m

Fencing- 11:05a.m-12:05p.m

Transfigurations- 12:05p.m-1:05p.m

Herbology- 1:05p.m-2:05p.m

Charms- 2:05p.m-3:05p.m

Day 2(Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday)

Physical Training- 7:00a.m- 9:00a.m

Dueling/Martial Arts - 9:35a.m-11:00a.m

Defense against the Dark Arts -11:05a.m-12:05p.m

Pureblood culture/etiquette- 12:05p.m-1:05p.m

History of magic- 1:05p.m-2:05p.m

Healing- 2:05p.m-3:05p.m

Harry looked at Ebony and Emory after reading the list. "We are going to need some tutors." He said.

"Yes we are. We'll ask Dad and Uncle Sirius at Dinner." Emory said.

"Okay" Harry said "Now what were you supposed to tell me?"

Ebony and Emory took an hour to explain everything, telling how their magic sent them to an alternate dimensions future were Harry Potter was nothing more then a character in a book. They explained how they grew up in separate orphanages and only to meet up when there mothers came and sent them back to there normal dimension and time.

**HPDM EBBZ ELSS**

**July 30**

A little more then a week later Harry, Ebony and Emory had a set into their new schedule. They would wake up early and train from 7am until 9:00am, have breakfast then study the theory of each of there subject.

It was decide by everyone that the children wouldn't have a practical lesson until they got there tutors, which Sirius and Remus agreed to only after a lot of begging, logical explanations of why they wanted tutors, and after hearing the planning that they did. The tutors would be arriving in 4 days and until then Harry, Emory, and Ebony were learning all they could about the subjects.

Ebony, Emory, and Harry also spent there Sunday learning about Magical Creatures. It took a while but Ebony and Emory finally figured out what type of puppy/wolf Salador was. It turned out that Salador was a mixed breed. He was a mix between a black wolf, puppy, and shadow fox.

Usually the girls would have been Happy to figure this out and they were until they read that one the powers of a shadow fox and telepathy and realized that Salador was able to communicate with them the whole time. They then confronted young puppy whose only response was 'I knew you'd figure it out eventually.'

Now the entire family was sitting and the living room discussing what they would do tomorrow for Harry's birthday. They had ended up decide that they would have a small birthday party for Harry inviting only the Weasley's and a few Hogwarts professors.

Ebony and Emory sighed quietly when it was decided the Weasley's and no doubt Dumbledore would be at the small party. They would have to warn Harry tonight about most of the Weasley's fake acts of kindness and Dumbledore's manipulations.

The road ahead was looking harder.

**HPDM EBBZ ELSS**

I hope you all enjoyed it; **I have a few questions for you all**.

1. How do you all like the pairings? Do you want them changed? If so to what?  
2. What House should Harry and Emory be in? Ebony will be in whatever house Harry's in.  
Slytherin  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
Gryffindor  
All  
3.Why the hell are you all to lazy to review?

Read and Review!!!


	9. Harry's Birthday

July 31

**A/N: Hi all I know it's been forever since the last update please forgive me. This is the Beta-ed version**

**July 31**

Emory, Harry, and Ebony were in their rooms preparing for Harry birthday. The Weasleys and Dumbledore would be coming in the next half hour for the party. Kiru, Kira, and Kiri were in the kitchen with the other house elves making lunch, while Sirius and Remus were relaxing in the library.

Harry was in his room looking in the mirror. Harry was wearing black pants with chains around the pocket. He wore a black shirt that said: "the only thing stronger then my chains is your fear." He wore a forest green robe; his bright green eyes were hidden behind new silver framed glasses and his hair was still as shaggy as ever.

Turning away form the mirror, Harry looked at Persephone, who was lying on the bed and sighed. He went over the bed and sat down next to her, petting her soft head. Persephone purred happily before looking up at Harry. She tilted her head to the side giving Harry a questioning look.

Harry smiled "I'm fine Persephone; just really don't want to have to deal with people who are acting like they care about me." Persephone purred and nudged her head against Harry's hand, causing Harry to smile. A knock at the door caused Harry to stand up and open the door. On the other side were Emory and Ebony, smiling slightly.

Emory had her long hair flowing down to her shoulders. She was wearing black pants and a blue shirt saying "It's not my fault I'm better than you" with a black robe. Silven sat around her neck in semblance of a necklace, with small silver earrings.

Ebony had hair in a ponytail at the nape of her neck tied with a red ribbon; she was wearing black pants with handcuffs on one of the pockets and a red shirt that said "Its tourist season, so why can't I shoot them?" She wore a black robe and small silver hoop earring with a silver necklace. Trailing behind her was Salador.

Ebony smirked at Harry slightly said "You look nice, little brother.", causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"Little Brother?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, you are my god-brother, Harry. Do you have a problem with me calling you little brother?", Ebony asked.

"I guess not.", Harry said shrugging as he walked out his room Persephone following behind him. .

"Dumbles will be here soon." Emory said while Harry sighed. "Remember, don't look him directly in the eyes."

"I'll remember.", Harry said walking down the stairs and to the travel room. The travel room was the room they appeared in when they first came to the house. It was the room people appeared in when they flooed, portkeyed, or apparated to the castle. It needs a password to be accessed, thanks to the wards surrounding the castle.

Emory, Harry, and Ebony leaned against the wall; the Weasley's were due to be here in ten minutes and Dumbledore in five, but knowing Dumbledore, he would be early and the Weasley's would be late, just like they were to everything else.

Just as that thought passed through their minds, Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace, wearing purple robes with smiley faces.

Dumbledore give a grandfatherly smile and said: "Harry! How wonderful to see you. I haven't seen you since you where a child, My boy."

Harry give an adorably polite smile and said "Hello sir.", while looking at his feet.

Ebony and Emory looked at each other and smirked. It seemed as though Harry decided to use the innocent little boy mask. Just then Sirius walked and smiled, "Professor Dumbledore! You're early." Sirius said smiling happily. Ebony and Emory stood shocked

'Is it me or did that smile seem a little…' Ebony started to mind speak to Emory but she cut her off.

'A little strained, faked, completely mask like?' Emory said completing her thought.

'Exactly. I wonder if dad is as much as a dunce as we believe him to be.' Ebony said with a contemplating look on her face.

"Ebony, Emory. How wonderful to see you both again." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Ebony said with a smile "It's nice to see you as well."

'Aw, cute, the polite mask." Emory sent to Ebony before looking up at Dumbledore and smiling "Hello sir"

It seems living with Sirius and Remus taught those two brats respect. Maybe I can mix these two into my plans... Dumbledore thought as the Weasleys came through the floo.

When all the Weasleys came through, Sirius smiled and greeted each one of them as Remus walked into the room.

"Hello Molly, Arthur, Professor Dumbledore." Remus said smiling.

"Remus, my boy. I haven't been your professor for many years. Call me Albus" Dumbledore said.

"Of course, professor." Remus said with a small smile almost a smirk and a slight roll of the eyes.

'I think he took a small amount of pleasure from not listening to Dumbledore, no matter how small.' Ebony said.

'He did, didn't he?" Emory said rhetorically.

Harry, Ebony and Emory decided to go over to the Weasley children and introduce themselves causing the Weasleys to introduce themselves in turn.

"I'm Bill; these are my brothers Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and my little sister Ginny." Bill said.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron said excitedly causing Harry to give a strained smile and nod. "Wicked! Can I see your scar?"

"Ron! I'm sorry, ignore my idiotic little brother." Charlie said glaring at Ron and Harry smiled pleasantly .

"Its fine." Harry said to Charlie.

While this was happening, Ebony and Emory were carefully watching the other Weasleys. Arthur seemed to be happily engaged in a conversation with Sirius about muggle appliances while Remus added a few comments every now and then. Molly was sitting with Dumbledore talking in quiet whispers glancing at Harry and Sirius when she thought no one was paying attention.

Emory and Ebony sighed and turned back to the conversation happening in front of them only to realize the other kids were trying to figure out a game to play. They ended up bringing out a pile of games, before settling on exploding snaps.

Harry pulled out the cards for exploding snaps, seemingly from nowhere, and all the children settled down in a circle to play. Five minute into the game a loud conversation had started with Fred and George telling the story of turning Ron's teddy into a spider. This caused Ron to yell angrily; Emory, Harry and Ebony to laugh; Ginny to giggle a little; Bill and Charlie tried to look stern but failed miserably when they kept chuckling; and Percy was reading a book paying no attention to them at all.

The group talked and laughed. Harry quickly developed a liking for the twins, while the girls stuck together. Ebony and Emory soon found out that Ginny was a lot of fun to talk to. It seemed having six older brothers made her witty and devious. She was easily able to hold her own when Ebony and Emory were at there rudest.

Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Molly, and Arthur were having a conversation about education. Molly and Dumbledore were convinced Ebony, Harry and Emory should go to a muggle school, while Sirius and Remus were convinced they should have tutors. Arthur was neutral on the whole thing, believing it was none of is business and it didn't matter as long as the children got an education.

Soon everyone came together to eat the food the house elves had prepared, which was a bit of everything from Mexican to Italian. Everyone quickly finished their meal and moved on to cake and ice cream, while Harry opened his presents. Most of Harry's presents were from Sirius and Remus who gave him all sorts of robes, pranks, books, and quidditch gear, causing the Weasleys to be amazed and Ron to go slightly red with envy. The Weasleys all got Harry candy and Mrs. Weasley made him a Weasley sweater. Dumbledore, being the man that he is, got him socks then ignored all the strange looks he got from the children.

A round of thank yous and hugs later, their guests had finally left causing Remus and Sirius to sigh in relief.

"You know, if you didn't like Dumbles and Mrs. Weasley, you didn't have to invite them." Harry said. Obviously, he noticed the tension.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked.

"Your obvious dislike for Dumbledore was just that: Obvious. At least to anyone paying attention." Ebony said, causing Sirius and Remus to look at each other and mutter "Perceptive brats."

Emory smirked and said "We don't like them either."

Sirius and Remus looked confused.

"Why don't you like them?" Remus asked.

"We don't trust them." Harry answered.

"Why?" Sirius asked

"We…know things" Ebony answered smirking and thus the conversation was over.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is Neville's Birthday**


	10. Neville's Birthday

**AN:**** Finally an update, sorry for the wait this is the unbeta-ed version. Enjoy**

**Neville's Birthday Party**

Harry put on some black dress robes and tried to tame his hair before walking out the door and into the hall way where Ebony and Emory were leaning against there door waiting for him. Ebony was wearing a purple dress robe and Emory was wearing a red dress robe.

This would be the first time the children mingled in pureblood society. Neville's party was to be a formal affair with many powerful purebloods and there families. It was also the perfect time to forge alliances and make friends. Unfortunately it would have nothing to actually do with Neville except to show him off for future marriage proposals.

Ebony and Emory walked towards Harry. Emory ran a hand through his hair and Ebony straightened his robe, causing Harry to scowl.

"Now my hair is even messier" Harry scowled as he swatted Emory's hands away and pulled back from Ebony.

"Yes but now it looks like it's suppose to be messy not like you went to war with it and lost." Emory said as she turned to go down the stairs. They went to the travel room only to find Sirius waiting and alone.

"Where's Uncle Remus?" Harry asked causing Sirius to give a slight pout.

"He said he had other things to do but he wouldn't tell me what he's doing." Sirius said sadly and the kids looked at each other confused.

"What's he got to do?" Emory asked.

"I don't know he said it's a last minute thing" Sirius said

"Oh…Well let's go" Ebony said grabbing some floo powder and throwing it into the flames "Longbottom Manor"

One by one they came out of an old looking fireplace and into a brightly decorated room with finely dressed house elves at the door.

"I'm Kiffy sir, and I will be leading you to the ballroom." An obviously male house elf said and Sirius cracked a small smile.

"Lead the way Kiffy." Sirius said and they were lead to the ballroom

The ballroom was huge and nicely decorated. There were many people there and many more on the way in. The manor in itself was nearly as big as Black Manor and was much brighter with off white walls.

The children were immediately led to a side of the room with many other pureblood children while Sirius was lead to a circle of adults. Sirius quickly put up a proud pureblood façade and fitted in rather well with the other powerful light purebloods. Harry, Emory, and Ebony quickly decide to act like the perfect pureblood children as they walked over to the other children who seemed to be separated into groups. Looking closely Ebony and Emory noticed that the light and dark pureblood children were separated from each other.

Sighing in disgust Ebony turned away and looked at Emory and Harry. "There not even ten yet and are already being taught who to be friends with." She said

Harry looked at Ebony with a raised eyebrow causing Emory and Ebony to explain how they were separated according to their families preferences to light or dark magic.

"So what group should we try to make connections with first?" Emory asked

"Let's deal with the children of light families first; it's going to be a pain to deal with the children of dark families so I rather deal with them last." Ebony said

"Why would the children of dark families be harder to deal with?" Harry asked

"Ironically the dark families tend to be incredibly loyal to each other and very close. They are also extremely untrusting of anyone who isn't allies with them. Add in the fact that you're the boy who lived, my dad turn his back on the dark, and Emory's dad is a light sided werewolf we're kinda screwed when it comes to the dark side." Ebony said

"While all that is true, they're still kids Eb, they might not have all the pureblood ideals ingrained in their heads yet. Remember meeting Pansy." Emory said

"True but it seems Draco has leader status already. We could use that." Ebony Said

"I hate not knowing as much about this as you two… How the hell does that help us?" Harry asked clearly getting irritated

Ebony smirked "Draco, if he's anything like the one from the book, will introduce himself to us the minute he finds out the famous boy who lived is here. He seems to think he needs to be at the center of attention for the world to go round.'

"Great, someone else who wants to use my fame." Harry said rolling his eyes

Emory and Ebony smiled at him "I never thought Draco was too bad, just ambitious and I certainly can't blame him for that." Emory said and Ebony nodded "anyway let's go introduce ourselves to the birthday boy and let Draco come to us."

Harry and Ebony nodded and the group walked over to Neville who looked like an outcast at his own party as he faded into the background. Ebony and Emory nodded to Harry to take the lead when they reached Neville.

"Hi Neville, I'm Harry" He said before motioning toward the girls, "and these two are Ebony and Emory. We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thank you" Neville replied timidly

"Are you having a nice birthday?" Ebony asked kindly trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, thank you for asking." Neville replied looking at his feet. Than as if he suddenly realized something he looked up with shock on his face "Your Harry Potter."

Harry gave him a kind grin "Yes I am"

Neville then turned to Ebony and Emory and said "and you two were in the Prophet, you're the Seers"

"According to the Prophet we are" Emory answered

"Are you really Seers" Neville asked excitedly yet at the same time you could tell he was nervous

"Actually we don't really know if we are. Sometimes we just know things." Ebony answered. "Like how we know that, despite what people think you will get your Hogwarts letter" She said with a smile

Neville looked at her wide eyed then grinned. "Than..." Neville started to say but was interrupted.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" Draco asked as he walked up with an attractive dark skinnedblack boy with high cheekbones, long eyelashes and slanting blue eyes.

.

"Yes I am and you are?" Harry asked already knowing the answer

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this" He said motioning to the dark skinned boy "Is Blaise Zambini."

"It's nice to meet both of you." Harry replied then, motioning to Emory and Ebony, he said "This is Emory and that is Ebony"

Both Ebony and Emory gave polite smiles and nodded but it was obvious that Draco's attention was on Harry; that is until Blaise spoke.

"You both are the seers correct?" Blaise asked in a curious tone

"According to the paper we are" Emory answered a small smile playing at the corners of her lips as Draco's attention quickly shifted to them.

"You two were recently made famous by that paper" Draco said

"Famous?" Ebony said "No people will forget all about us after a few weeks with no predictions."

"Your wrong" Draco said with a superior voice "True seers are rare,rare; people will be hounding both of you to make sure your real seers"

"You seem very knowledgeable on the subject." Ebony said.

"I enjoy reading unlike most of these idiots" Draco replied.

"That's good." Harry said then looked at Neville who faded into the background. "Have you met Neville yet?"

"Oh yes the birthday boy" Draco said glancing at Neville, shortly before looking away as if Neville wasn't really worth his time.

"Happy Birthday Neville," Blaise said courteously before giving Draco a short glare which Draco preceded to ignore

"Thank you" Neville said shyly causing Blaise to smile politely and nod while Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco!" a girl's voice called suddenly causing the group to turn towards the girl "I was wondering where you went"

"I was just introducing myself to Harry Potter, Pansy" Draco replied gesturing toward Harry

"Oh" Pansy said turning toward Harry "Hello Harry, I'm Pansy Parkinson" she said before turning toward Emory and Ebony a wide grin spreading across her face "Hello Ebony, Emory" she said

"Hi, Pansy how have you been?" Emory asked as Ebony smiled a Pansy

"I'm fine and how have you two been?" Pansy replied politely

"We're doing okay" Ebony answered

"You three know each other?" Draco asked looking at the girls in confusion

"Yes, we met at Madam Malkins" Emory answered "Pansy, have you met Neville?"

"No I haven't actually," Pansy said before turning towards Neville "Nice to meet you Neville are you having a nice birthday? She asked smiling.

Neville blushed slightly and smiled back at Pansy "Yes I am having a nice birthday thank you." He replied shyly not use to so many people talking to him.

"I hope so," Pansy said "I hate when my birthday comes around, my parents parade my around like a piece of meat to be sold to the highest bidder" she said with disgust and a roll of her eyes

"Pansy!" Draco hissed with a glare that Pansy returned

"What! I'm not going to pretend like it's okay; I hate it" she replied angrily

"If your father hears you talking like that, and in present company too" Draco said causing everyone around him to roll their eyes.

"Like I care if he hears" Pansy replied childishly crossing her arms and turning her head to the side.

"No once to be treated like a possession, so it understandable that Pansy hate when her birthday comes around. Maybe one day we can help you celebrate a birthday you'll enjoy Pansy," Ebony said smiling at Pansy causing Emory and Harry to nod.

Pansy grinned widely and said "I'd like that" before looking above Neville's head with a soft frown causing the others to turn and see Neville grandmother coming towards them

Neville's shoulders drooped a little as his grandmother looked at the group he was with disapprovingly and dragged Neville off and toward some pureblood light parents.

Ebony, Emory, and Harry looked at each other annoyed 'Did that bitch just look at us like we weren't worth shit or was it just me?' Emory sent to Ebony causing her to snort in disgust.

"Do they all do that?" Harry asked frowning at Neville's grandmother

"What? Look at us like we're some dung they accidentally stepped in and couldn't scrape off. Yea all the light parents do that" Blaise said wryly

"…Isn't that ironic" Ebony said "since they seem to think they're more kind and forgiving then there dark counterparts yet they treat children like crap"

Draco snorted in disgust "They all seem to have highly inflated egos which they don't deserve" he said causing Emory, Harry, and Ebony to snicker at him while Blaise and Pansy outright laughed "What is so amusing?"

"You of all people insult someone's over inflated ego, when you have the biggest ego ever" Blaise answered still chuckling.

Draco just glared at him and Pansy smiled "aww we still love you Draco, over inflated ego and all." She said pinching his cheeks and the others laughed

"Pansy!" Draco said embarrassed as he swatted his friend's hands away from his face. "For the love of Merlin we're in public act like the pureblood you are"

Pansy huffed slightly and turned away annoyed and Blaise glared at Draco who turned to look in a different direction. "Excuse I see some people I know" Draco said walking away from the group and towards the dark purebloods as the others watched

"Forgive him; he's not usually like this" Blaise said shrugging

Ebony and Emory smiled secretively and said "We know. Draco has been forced to wear his Slytherin much sooner then the rest of you."

Blaise and Pansy looked at them curiously before Blaise said "I wonder if you just told us the future by implying we would gain _Slytherin_ mask."

The girls just smiled at Blaise and Pansy knowingly "Excuse us we're going to wander around the light group after all we weren't labeled as light or dark yet and we'd like to use that to our advantage." Emory said smirking

"We hope to see you both again before Hogwarts and Draco as well, but next time with out the mask." Ebony said

"Goodbye Pansy, Blaise it was wonderful meeting you both." Harry said charmingly before walking toward the light group. Once they were halfway there Harry said "That went well."

"For a first meeting it went great I think Pansy liked us she much sweeter then I would have thought from the books." Ebony said

"She is" Emory said nodding in agreement "Draco doesn't trust us but he's been raise not to he'll probably do his best to get on our good side on his fathers orders but he'll turn out to be a good friend"

"How do you know that?" Harry asked confused and Ebony and Emory smiled secretively again "Don't start that with me, what do you know."

"We know that in the books he didn't choose Voldemort, according to the books he ended up choosing the light though if you ask me he choose you seeing as he didn't like or trust any one in the order other then you." Ebony said before a calculating look came over her face

"What?" Harry asked noticing the look and Ebony shook her head and smiled

"Oh nothing" she answered "anyway the only unknown of the three is Blaise, he was just polite which could mean nothing and his friendliness was toward Pansy and Draco not us."

"I think he was watching us as much as we were watching them." Emory said shrugging slightly "So who do we talk to with the light families?" Emory asked and Harry turned to look at Ebony who sighed

"When we get home I'm making you remember all the important pureblood." She said annoyed "Anyway in the book Ameila Bones is head of magical law enforcement which should make Susan Bones, her niece pretty much in the middle of importance on the light side. Then there's Luna Lovegood, her mother is a rather famous spell inventor she's the one who invent a way to infuse magic into muggle objects to let electric object work in the muggle world and created the soapy water spell. Luna's father owns the quibbler a rather eccentric newspaper." Ebony said with a smile

"Luna's mother is the reason we have a telly…I love her already" Harry said smirking and Emory rolled her eyes

"Lets meet Luna, I love that girl she so cool!" Emory said and Ebony grinned in agreement and turned to search for the blonde six year girl. Emory elbowed Ebony lightly before nodding to the blonde haired blue eyed girl sitting in the corner looking at them dreamily.

"I swear that girl is a seer and a powerful one" Ebony muttered and watched as a smile grew on Luna's face at her words. Ebony, Emory, and Harry walked toward her and smiled

"Hello Luna, nice to meet you" Ebony said smirking

"Hello Ebony, Harry, Emory I see you wanted to meet me." Luna said dreamily "There was no reason though I was on you side before you ever even though of coming over here." She said

"I knew you were a seer, Thank you for you support Luna I'm sure you know what we are going to end up fighting for before we will." Ebony said

"You and I both know it will be for freedom." Luna said casting her unfocused gaze around the room.

"Thank for you confidence in us Luna" Harry said and Luna finally focused on them

Looking at them seriously she said "The future is not a given, things change all the time. Harry you could choose the path Dumbledore is making for you or make you own side but both have there dangers. The main future I can see if you choose Dumbledore are Azkaban, Death, or you living your life peacefully with you mate. But on your side your happy in each vision Ebony and Emory are with you always, you don't always live in all these visions but in your time alive you're happy. Unfortunately your happiness in either choice comes with many risks; people will die Harry, you can't save them all. Good luck with your choices."

"Thank you Luna I appreciate the insight," Harry said looking troubled "I know I won't choose Dumbledore, I can't work with someone I can't trust after all."

Luna smiled "And with that simple decision many possible futures were erased but others were made."

"Luna I hope you know we don't just want you loyalty" Emory said looking at the girl with a smile.

"Of course I know I just thought you knew with my loyalty comes my friendship." Luna said with a short laugh as she stood "My mother is ready to leave I shall see you again soon I hope."

"Of course you will." Harry said smiling

"Good, I expect to get some training before school" she said as she started to walk away but turned to Ebony "You won't end up liars, you'll get the ability by the time you go to school but it will be shared by Emory."

"Is that a definite future" Ebony asked with a smile

"Yes, it is" Luna said before looking at Emory "Good luck getting your mate, he is going to be very opposed to it, don't worry he'll love you but that man has very high morals. It will get quite annoying" she said and then walked straight towards her mother and father.

"Great I'm going to have mate trouble" Emory mumbled before looking at Ebony "what ability are we suppose to get?"

"We will be true seers as well, probably not a good thing though with all the different futures we might see." Ebony Answered

"Great more things you'll know that I won't" Harry said annoyed but Ebony and Emory just smiled. "Come on let mingle" he sighed walking back towards the crowd and more people who would be important to there future.

A/n: Hope you liked it


End file.
